Corpse Groom
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: They were due to be married, though they never before met. Her parents were thrilled, his were fulled with regret. But in a moment of anger, Trisha desperately fled and by a grave misunderstanding, married the Corpse Groom instead. He was frightening, but handsome and would never be false. All that he lacked was the beat of a pulse. Based on the Corpse Bride by Tim Burton.
1. Chapter 1

**Because of the picture of the Corpse Groom by akisaizo77 of Deviantart, it inspired me to create this story. I thank December Silentvale for helping.**

"Hush!"

"Bu-Ouch! Too tight!"

"You're getting married, you have to look your best, Trisha." Lady Everette Volkel scolded her daughter for what feels like the hundredth time just that past hour. She watched as the maid tighten the corset around her daughter's waist with a scowl. "Tighter."

Trisha gasped as the maid tightened the corset. She looked over at the corner of her room to see her wedding dress with dread filling up her mind. Her parents had Maddie, the maid, place the damn thing on a mannequin until the day of the wedding. "Mother, what if Trevor and I don't like each other? What then?"

Everette, if it weren't for her status, she would have rolled her eyes. She took out her fan and lightly fanned herself. "As if that has anything to do with marriage. Do you suppose your father and I like, let alone love each other?"

This time, Trisha gasped for a totally different reason. She remained quiet while she finished getting dressed. By then, her father had entered the room with an obvious scowl. Her mother told him about her silly nothing that one must like each other to marry. Perhaps he feels differently? "Surely you two must feel something for the other, even a little? Father?"

"Of course I do not feel anything towards your mother." Lester Volkel snorted, he walked over the wedding dress and his scowl only seemed to grow. "Your mother and I got married for the sole purpose to grow our respective families fortune and social status. Which you will be doing the same with your marriage to Trevor."

"Now, hurry up. We don't want to be late." Everette tutted before leaving the room with Lester following behind her.

Trisha could only shake her head at her parent's actions. She motioned for Maddie to leave her be and that she'll finished getting dressed. The old maid already has it rough as it is and with how her mother keeps screaming at her to do something else, Maddie ran off.

Putting on her shoes, Trisha sat next to her vanity mirror with photographs of herself and her dog, when she was younger. She couldn't help but smile softly at the picture, her dog was a Rottweiler by the name of Liam. Her father had given her Liam with the excuse that she needed protection from anyone that would want to endanger her. In reality, Trisha suspected he did so due to the fact how lonely she was growing up without any sort of companionship. Even if her parents didn't like each other, Trisha believed, at the very least, that they truly did care about her. Even if her mother treated her with contempt.

Next to the photograph was her sketchbook... whatever remained of it that is... her mother didn't approve of her sketching, saying that it's unladylike.

Feeling the need for some fresh air, Trisha headed towards one of her windows and opened it as wide as it could go. Even if it was a cloudy day, it did bring her peace. Looking down at the town below, Trisha could see everyone going about their day. Everyone doing their business without a care in the world by the looks of it. At the end of the street, she could see her family's fish shop doing rather well today. Of course... it's all about wealth and social status...

As this went on, down below a town crier started to call out the events for the day. Today's event only caused Trisha to wonder what her parents had gotten her into.

"Here ye, here ye, 10 minutes to go till Volkel's wedding rehearsal!"

Down at the Fish shop, Mayhew, an employee of Trisha's parents lifted himself up to the driver's seat of the black family carriage. Smoking his pipe, Mayhew circled the carriage around the square. His terrible cough acting up again as he passed an old woman with a walker.

"Watch it!" The old woman screeched at him, the carriage having come a little too close for comfort, before continuing onwards.

Trisha wondered why her parents even bothered with the carriage, considering they lived right across the square from her fiancé. They could have easily walked. Probably to show off their status, as usual. Mayhew pulled the carriage up in front of the mansion as Trisha continued to look down at it from her bedroom window. Just then, her parents stepped out of the mansion. Little did they realize that a woman was spying on them.

In the center of the square, there was a monument dedicated to a commanding officer of recent Franco-Prussian War. The officer riding his horse into battle, standing at the base of it, a young woman watched the Mr. and Mrs. Vokel. She was a stranger to town, but her clothing spoke of wealth and status.

It was a rich red fabric laced with black. The neckline of the dress was high up her neck as was the fashion and closed, a ruby broach decorating the spot. The sleeves buttoned tightly. Black gloves covering her hands as ruby rings and a golden signet ring decorated her hands. In them, was a small black purse. Since it was a walking dress, it lacked a long train. But more than made up for it in ruffs down the back and ribbons and bows along the front. A black fur cape keeping out the cold. Her raven hair was done up in clusters of ringlets and with a small hat in red and black perched atop her head with a veil covering her dark brown eyes. As she spied on the fish merchants, the woman's blood red lips were pulled back in a look of disgust.

"It's a beautiful day for a glorious wedding." Everette enthusiastically spoke, fanning herself with her fan.

"It's actually a wedding rehearsal to be perfectly clear, my dear." Lester reminded her, helping her put on a stuffed fox stole around her shoulders.

"If it all goes according to plan, our daughter will be married, and we'll go right into the heights of society!" Everette gushed, imagining the parties they would attend, the nobles they would interact with, and the chance to meet the Emperor of the Empire himself. It would be a chance to finally forget everything she had ever been, the simple wife of fishmonger. Victory was just one day away as long as every little thing went according to plan.

Getting into the carriage with a bit of a struggle due to Everette's new dress, the delighted parents waited for their daughter to arrive. Fanning herself slowly at first, Mrs. Volkel grew impatient as she snapped her fan shut and looked around.

"Where's Trisha? We might be late." Everette asked, refraining from doing something so unladylike as growl or grit her teeth.

From across the square, and inside the only other mansion in town, two people were watching Everette and Lester, and they didn't look very happy at all. Their names were Ingrid and Wolfgang Einhorn and they were the couple Everette and Lester had made the arrangement to have Trisha marry their son, Trevor.

While both Everette and Lester were thrilled about the wedding, both Ingrid and Wolfgang were filled with regret.

"Fish merchants. This is a terrible day for this ominous wedding." Ingrid groaned in disgust and contempt that rivaled Everette's.

"Now don't be that way. We knew it had come to this when we arranged to have our son marry to the fish merchant's daughter. Especially since we have no money at all." Wolfgang reminded his wife.

"Marrying off our son to those noveaux-rich." She stated with disgust. "So common, So coarse."

"It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in." Wolfgang muttered.

The reason why the respective parents of Trevor and Trisha had set up the arranged marriage was because even though Ingrid and Wolfgang were nobility, they were on the verge of bankruptcy. It was the only reason they agreed to the marriage. They were reminded of lack of funds as they once again looked inside the vault to see that where was no money inside it. Only cobwebs and dust filling it until the maid of the house began dusting the inside of it, leaving it truly empty. Once she finished dusting it, Wolfgang closed it, and the butler put up a picture of his late father in front of it.

Walking down the hall of portraits depicting their ancestors and their son, the Einhorns headed to the foyer to greet their guest.

"To think our useless son is finally going to be of some use." Wolfgang stated.

"Thanks to him, we'll be restored to the lifestyle of our ancestors." Ingrid replied, happily.

In said son's room, Trevor stood by the huge window, allowing the gloomy light from outside attempt to brighten the already grey walls. Standing there, he couldn't help but think of the arranged marriage. He was sure his little bride-to-be would swoon at the sight of him. The ladies at the pubs were certainly found of him when he used to visit them.

Once they were married, he would finally be able to rejoin his friends for a game of cards or thirty. Oh, how he missed the wine he used to drink before funds became too low. He was sure his fishy wife wouldn't mind. Her dowry alone was quite substantial for a fishmonger's daughter. It would provide lots of entertainment. Of course, he would make some time for her. She was not only providing money, but she would need to provide him an heir as well. He would leave all that entailed to her. It was all women were go for after all in his mind. He was interrupted from his inner musing by a knock at the door, upon opening, Wolfgang addressed his son. "Come on son, it's time."

"Coming, Father. Let's go meet the money and baby maker." Trevor joked as he fixed his cravat.

"Watch your tongue!" Ingrid shouted at her son before she and Wolfgang hurried to the foyer.

Getting into the carriage aided by her father, Trisha sat across from her parents as they headed to see the Einhorn's. Mayhew coughing as his flicked the reigns.

Not wanting the ride to be silent, Lester spoke up to his daughter. "Don't worry, dear." He assured her. "You've hooked the big fish this time, Trisha. Though, you're quite the catch yourself." Lester joked with a chuckle.

"Now all you have to do is reel him in." Everette ordered, her clenching fist emphasizing her point.

"I'm already reeling, Mother. Shouldn't Trevor Einhorn be marrying a rich lady or something?" Trisha asked, expressing her fears and doubts once again to her parents.

"Oh, nonsense!" Everette stated. "We're every bit as good as the Einhorns. I always knew I deserved better than a fish merchant's life." Pulling out her fan as she fixed her hair, Lester undisturbed by his wife's snide remarks at him.

"But I've never even spoken to him." Trisha added.

"Well, at least we have that in our favor." Everette told her.

Stopping the carriage, Mayhew coughed again. Trisha worried about the poor man's health, but flinching as her mother shouted at him.

"Mayhew! Silence that blasted coughing!" Everette shouted.

Inside the mansion, Emil, the family butler and one of the last remaining servants of the Einhorn household, did a quick last minute dusting of the stair railing. Humming along as he worked to keep up the place for the sake of appearances for his lord and lady.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Ingrid spoke. "Marriage is a partnership, even without liking one another, we work together for the benefit of continuing the family line and honor. You'd think a lifetime watching us might have taught him that."

"Now remember, everything must be perfect." Everette reminded her husband and daughter as they walked up the steps to the Einhorn's front door.

Sighing, Wolfgang started walking down the stairs. "Everything must be perfect."

"Every last little thing..." Lester added, removing some lint from his daughter's coat.

"Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing must go..." Ingrid listed as she stepped down along with him and removed for lingering dust on the rail.

"...According to plan." Both parents stated even though they were separated by a wall and unable to hear what the others were saying.

The Volkel's pulling the chain and the doorbell tolled, announcing their arrival. Glancing at her daughter one last time, Everette scoffed.

"Look at the way you're standing. You're supposed to be a proper lady." Everette scolded as nitpicked over Trisha's appearance, and Emil opened the door. The Einhorns silently watching until Everette noticed. Chuckling in mild embarrassment.

As Emil continued to hold the door, Everette and Lester entered. The butler sniffing the air as they passed and catching a faint fishy smell. Mr. and Mrs. Volkel were too busy to notice as their eyes were taking in the state of the mansion. "Oh, my goodness. Oh, such grandeur! Such impeccable taste!" Everette praised as her voice echoed through the empty and bleak halls.

"Oh, beautiful, isn't it?" Everette asked her husband.

"Hmph." Emil quietly huffed in contempt of the commoners.

"It's not as big as our place, dear. Bit shabby really, isn't it?" Lester asked, once again bad habit of being tactless popping up.

"Shut up." Everette hushed at him, hitting him with her fan.

Closing to door behind Trisha, Emil hurried passed the Volkel's to the base of the stairs where his masters waited.

"Lord and Lady Einhorn...Mr. and Mrs. Volkel." Emil introduced them.

"Ah, good day, Lord and Lady Einhorn. It is a pleasure to see you Lady Ingrid. I must say you look very tall today." Lester commented, as he took off his top hat, trying to flatter her. His wife hit him once again with her fan at his tactless comment.

Trying and failing to hold back her disgust, Ingrid leaned towards her husband, quietly whispering to him. "Smile, darling, smile."

Following her advice, Wolfgang began grunting in an effort for the unused muscles to move into something resembling a smile "Well, hello. What a pleasure. Welcome to our home." Wolfgang welcomed his guest, reciting the words but not truly meaning them.

"Oh, thank you." Everette replied, not noticing the difference.

"We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room. Oh, do come this way, it's just through there." Ingrid directed them.

"Oh, I love what you've done with the place. Who is your decorator?" Everette asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Shaking her head, Trisha followed at the end of the procession. Her eyes lingering on a piano her family passed on the way to the drawing room. Lingering in the foyer, her absence was not even noted by her parents of the Einhorns. Playing a note, Trisha checked to see if anyone heard it. Fortunately for her, no one noticed as the drawing room's door hinges creaked before shutting. Leaving Trisha alone.

Testing out the keys, Trisha was pleased to see it was perfectly tuned. The pleasant sounds bringing a smile to her lips as it always had. Never failing to cheer her up. Part of her wondered if the piano would be used to play her wedding march. Brushing the thought aside, Trisha checked again to see if no one was there.

Sitting down on the stool and arranging her dress properly, Trisha began to play a sad melody. The sounds at first hesitant before growing louder as Trisha grew more confident. The sound carrying through the building up to Trevor's room as he finished last minute adjustments, gasping in surprise at the sound.

It had been a long time since music was played in the Einhorn Mansion. Back when they had money, they would invite talented musicians to play for them. Trevor knew his parents hadn't invited any musicians for the wedding, so who could it be? They didn't play either, so it couldn't be to entertain the guests. Was Mr. Volkel playing, to show off his skills?

Curiosity eating at him, Trevor headed down the stairs to investigate. Seeing a girl there at the piano of all things surprised Trevor. Arriving at the bottom floor, he called out to her. "Excuse me."

Gasping in shock, Trisha hit a few sour notes, standing up and knocking down the stool. Blushing in embarrassment for being so lost in the music and forgetting her surroundings, she quickly righted the stool and herself. "I'm sorry."

Trevor glanced over her, taking in her appearance of her long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, before huffing. Assuming this was his bride-to-be, he wasn't impressed. "You should be. You can't just play something without asking first." He scolded her as he didn't even bother looking at her anymore, more focused on some dirt underneath his fingernails.

Abashed, Trisha continued to apologize. "Sorry, it's just that I've always had a passion for the piano. Yours is so well made and well tuned I just couldn't resist." Gazing at it longingly.

"Women, so like you to give into temptation. " Trevor scoffed before approaching the piano and covering the keys. "You shouldn't be near it anyway. Music is improper for a young lady. It's too passionate. Women are meant to be seen, not heard."

Stiffening at his rude comments. Trisha bit her tongue to keep from saying anything improper. His views on women and the insults directly to her, disgusting her more than words could say. When she had been told she was marrying a noble, Trisha had some hopes as to what her fiancé would be like. That even if they never met that they could love each other. Her parents might not like each other, but she believed this wasn't the case for every married couple. But only a few minutes with Lord Trevor and he was already smashing apart her hopes and the image she had of him. He was nothing like the princes in her storybooks.

Taking a deep breath, Trisha tried to salvage what dignity she could. "Since I was a child, I've... I've dreamt of my wedding day." She admitted. "I always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with. Someone to spend the rest of my life with."

"Dreaming... That's all women do don't they? Women and their dreams. Rubbish!" Trevor laughed loudly. "Love. I'll sure a fishmonger's daughter needed dreams to help her forget the smell of rotting fish. Spending your days reading about love and all its joys. My dear little fiancé, it seems you parents have failed to properly educate you. Though, women don't need it. Books filling their empty little heads with nonsense. Love is something found only in dreams and fairytales. "

"We are marrying for the benefit of our families and to carry on the Einhorn line. Don't worry, you'll be spending the rest of your life with me. You will provide an heir for me in due time and you will care for the child as it is your duty as a wife, a mother, and most importantly a woman. Nothing more and nothing less." He stated as he thoughtlessly flopped down into a chair and started smoking a cigar.

Watching and listening to the man in front of her as he tried to crush her spirit, Trisha grew more and more disgusted. Growing angry at his attitude and thoughtless actions. He half acted like she wasn't even there. Letting her angry and disgust keeping her from getting her spirit crushed. She would never let this man do that to her. She still had her pride.

"What impropriety is this?" Ingrid asked, entering the to come and find the missing bride and groom. "You shouldn't be alone together. Here it is, one minute before 5, and you're not at the rehearsal. Pastor Galswells is waiting. Come at once." She ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later

"Miss Volkel, from the beginning. Again." Pastor Galswells, who was asked to preside over the wedding repeated. His right hand holding his staff and the bible in his left. A plain mitre atop his head to help signify his position as a bishop of the church along with his ceremonial robes.

"'With this hand, l will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for l will be your wine. With this candle, l will light your way in darkness. With this ring, l ask you to be mine.'" Paster Galswells recited. "Let's try it again."

"Yes, sir." Trisha stuttered, embarrassed to have to force them to do it once again. It wasn't helping that Trevor was scoffing and snickering at her at every chance. Muttering how it was typical of a woman to keep messing everything up. Only adding to her frustration and making her make more mistakes.

"With this candle." She repeated, attempting to light it with no success. "This candle." She tries again for the second time. "This candle." She said again before starting to grumble to herself. Brows furrowed how the silly little candle refused to light up. Glancing back at the others, the Einhorns were not amused in the slightest. Trisha could see the family resemblance with the looks of disgust, contempt, and aggravation the three of them shared.

"Shall l get up there and do it for her?" Everette asked her husband. Fanning herself with her fan and the other hand pressed to her forehead in an attempt to fight off a headache.

"Don't get all aflutter, dear." Lester said, trying to keep her calm.

Hearing Pastor Galswells clearing his throat, Trisha turned away from them and noticed the candle was finally lit. "With this candle." She recited, only for the candle to extinguish itself and the audience to groan.

"Continue!" Galswells shouted. Only to stop at the sound of the doorbell ringing, his eyes twitching in suppressed anger.

"Get the door, Emil." Wolfgang ordered. The butler scurrying off to do his master's bidding.

"Let's just pick it up at the candle bit." Galswells gritted out between his teeth.

Returning, Emil handed the unexpected guest's calling card to his master. "A Lady Berta, sir."

Accepting the card, Wolfgang inspected it, reading Lady Berta Benzel.

As Emil scurried away, Lady Berta entered the room.

"l haven't a head for dates. Apparently, l'm a day early for the ceremony." Berta stated, explaining her arrival as she inspected her hand.

Snatching the card from her husband, Ingrid looked it over herself.

"ls she from your side of the family?" Wolfgang asked quietly. Hiding his mouth with his hand.

"I can't recall." Ingrid answered. "Emil, a seat for Lady Berta." She ordered with a snap of her fingers.

With a smile, Berta sat down in the chair given to her by Emil. "Do carry on." She insisted with a wave of her hand.

"Let's try it again, shall we, Miss Volkel?" Galswells asked.

"Yes, sir." Trisha replied as Trevor rolled his eyes and using his own candle, lit Trisha's. Noticing this, Trisha raised her left hand while her right held the candle.

"Right." Galswells stated, wanting her to change hands.

"Right. Oh, right! With this. This-" Trisha stuttered, fumbling a little as she exchanged the two and tried to continue the vow.

"Hand." Galswells supplied.

"With this hand," Trisha stated, hesitating to take Trevor's but doing it despite her disgust and the both of them stepping forward. "l- With-" Trisha said, only to not look where she was going and bumping into the table holding the cup and candle.

"Three steps, three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, Miss Volkel?" Galswells asked.

"No!" Trisha answered at first, knowing not marrying Trevor would ruin her family's reputation. Before sighing and answering again. "No." This time answering honestly, wishing she could refuse to marry such an intolerable man.

"Getting cold feet are we, darling?" Trevor asked snidely.

"No!" Trisha growled at him. "I meant I would love to get married to you. I was saying no to the idea of not getting married to you. Who wouldn't want to get married to a delightful man like yourself!" She quipped sarcastically.

"Pay attention!" Galswells shouted, slamming his staff on the floor to get her attention away from Trevor. "Have you even remembered to bring the ring?"

"The ring? Yes. Of course." Trisha answered, holding it between her two fingers before it slipped from her fingers.

Seeing this, Ingrid couldn't help but wail.

"Dropping the ring." Galswells stated, fearing the ill omen.

"Oh, no, she's dropped the ring!" Ingrid repeated, the ring bouncing off the floor. Dropping down to the floor, Trisha tried to catch it only for it to bounce farther away.

"This girl doesn't want to get married." Galswells declared to the heavens. The ring rolling across the floor towards the drapes near the window.

"How disgraceful!" Ingrid wailed.

Rushing over, Trisha reached for the ring, finding it and presenting it in front of the others, not noticing the candle in her other hand having come too close to the cloth and setting the drapery a flame. The fire erupting as it climbed higher on the old cloth as the Einhorns and Volkels freaked out. Wolfgang moving Trisha to the side as he attempted to stomp out the fire and Everette using her fan, though neither were helping the situation.

Each yelling advice, trying to get the fire under control.

Shutting his bible, Galswells shook his head at the scene and groaned.

Before it escalated too far, Lady Berta came forward with the cup they were using for rehearsal, the cup having been filled with water rather than wine. With a simple flick of her wrist, the water was poured on the fire and put out. Tossing the cup aside, Emil held out a tray and gracefully caught it. Something the butler had plenty of practice when his young master had guests and parties.

The Einhorns and Volkels were each amazed at the lady before them as she merely brushed off a little dust from her sleeves.

"Enough! This wedding cannot take place until she is properly prepared." Galswells declared to the parents. Turning to Trisha, the pastor loomed over her as he spoke. "Young lady, learn your vows."

Looking around the room, all eyes were on her. She could feel the harsh daggers from their eyes as they blamed and judged her. Combined with the stress of the rehearsal, mentally preparing for the wedding, and spending what little time together near her horrible fiancé, something in her couldn't hold it in anymore. Something snapped and let it all out.

Taking a deep breath, Trisha addressed the pastor. "Learning my vows isn't the problem, Pastor Galswells." Her eyes flashing as she glared at Trevor. "It's learning to like him. Trevor Einhorn is many things, but nothing that makes him husband material. He's disgraceful, rude, arrogant, degrading, conceited, and overall just plain unpleasant!"

Turning towards her parents, Trisha spoke. "Mother, Father, I'm sorry, but I can't go through with this. I would regret marrying Trevor for the rest of my life. You care nothing for my happiness and if you truly think my wellbeing will be seen to by Trevor, you are dead wrong! You care only for your social status. Using me as nothing but a tool to grant your wish for a noble title to parade around. You're selling off my entire life, the life of your own daughter and her happiness for no one else's but your own. Leaving me to be miserable until death do we part! Call me ungrateful, call me spoiled, call me disobedient, call me selfish, call me delusional, call me whatever you like! But I want to marry for love, and I don't love Trevor! It is my life and I will decide what I will do with it!"

With her tongue lashing done, Trisha turned on her heels. Storming out of the room and the slamming of the front door could be heard echoing through the empty halls. Everyone cringing at the sound.

"Well, I never. What a vulgar child." Berta commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the Einhorn's, Trisha's anger led her away from town. Now in the outskirts, Trisha leaned her arms on the stone bridge connecting the town to the local church Pastor Galswells stayed at. Hours had passed and so had her anger, cooling off as the hour grew late.

Sighing, Trisha pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation at herself. "I can't believe I blew up like that. This day couldn't get any worse."

Hearing the ringing of the Town Crier's bell in the distance, Trisha looked up from the stream below and back towards the town gate as the crier announced the latest news.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Volkel girl causes chaos! Fishy fiancé could be canned!" The town crier shouted, though he stopped for a moment upon seeing Trisha before continuing on his way. "Einhorns all fired up as Volkel disaster ruins rehearsal!"

Groaning, Trisha turned her back on town and passing the church, headed towards the forest. Thunder rumbling in the skies with the promise of rain along with it.

Thinking back to rehearsal, Trisha couldn't help but try to fix her mistakes once again.

"It really shouldn't be all that difficult. It's just a few simple vows. 'With this hand, l will take your wine.' No." She scoffed at herself, thinking how if she did have to marry Trevor, she would have to take his wine away from him. She hardly thought he would be any kinder to her drunk.

Walking deeper and mulling over the words, she tried again. "With this hand... l will cup your- Oh, gods, no." She groaned as she noticed where exactly her hands were and shook her head.

Following the path through the trees, she came to an overturned tree and stumps. "With this... With this... With this candle, l will... l will... l will set the drapes on fire." She stated, hitting herself in the face at her own clumsiness. "Oh, who am I kidding?" Trisha groaned to herself, only the crows as an audience to her turmoil.

Sitting down on one of the logs, her eyes lingering on the snow, something shiny caught her eye, something half buried in the snow and dirt. Perking up, Trisha leaned down. Using her shoe to dig up the object from the hardened earth, Trisha picked up the object and brushed off the lingering dirt. To her surprise it kind of looked like a ring of some sort. Flipping it over and inspecting it, she pulled out her own ring to compare the two. The one she had found was older, a little dented, and tarnished. Undoubtedly from exposure to the elements for however long it was abandoned there.

Sighing once again, Trisha grumbled about her situation once again. "If only I could marry someone who understands I'm happy just the way I am, and doesn't expect me to be the proper lady. And maybe someone who likes the same things I like."

Lingering on the idea of such a man, Trisha couldn't help but imagine her soulmate. Though, she wasn't sure how exactly he would look. She liked to think he would probably be tall, and without fat like Mr. Einhorn. Short hair, but with a certain wave to it. Maybe the way it would be parted would cover one of his beautiful eyes, which would be a shame, but she would find it charming all the same. Kind blue eyes, perhaps, and dark hair. A kind smile lingering on his lips. A man highly educated in the arts and in music. Besides being smart, he would be brave, relaxed, and maybe carefree at times. He would encourage her pursuit of the arts and value her independence and freedom just as much as she did. He wouldn't have those old fashioned ideas about women like Trevor did either.

Most of all, he would marry her because he loved her. With her soulmate in mind, Trisha imagined herself at the altar with him. The forest their church and the crows the gathered family.

"With this hand, l will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for l will be your wine." Trisha declared, standing from the log and tossing the ring in the air before catching it.

Seeing a thin tree nearby, she pretended this was her soulmate's father. "Ah, good sir. You look handsome this evening." She complimented as she held a branch as the man's hand and curtsied to him.

Turning around, she approached a stump and pretended it was her new mother-in-law. "What's that, madam? Call you 'Mom'? If you insist." She agreed with a chuckle.

Breaking off a branch, she pretended it was the candle. "With this candle, l will light your way in darkness."

Seeing another twig poking out of the snow, she placed her ring on it, pretending it was the hand of her soulmate. Closing her eyes, fully enveloped in her daydream, Trisha closed her eyes and holding her hand out for her soulmate, she placed the ring she had found on her own finger. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

So caught up in her imagination, she didn't notice voice whispering gently to her, repeating her words. Gentleness and hope laced in the sacred vow. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

"l do." Trisha answered with a smile on her lips, before her eyes snapped open in surprise. "Wait, what?" She asked, looking around for who had spoken to her.

All around her, the wind began to pick up, the winter wind howling in her ears as the crows in the trees cawed out at her. The setting doing nothing to calm her nerves as she couldn't see who had spoken to her. She began to think it was simply her imagination playing tricks on her.

Until she felt something latch onto her wrist. Gasping in shock, she didn't have a moment to speak before whatever grabbed her pulled her down towards the snow. Pulling against it, Trisha grunted as she fought against it, managing to pull herself away from the snowbank and up to her feet. Whatever was latched onto her then gave way, causing her to fall onto the ground with a thud. Looking at her wrist, she gasped at the sight in front of her eyes. It was a blue hand and arm attached to her wrist, the hand only tightening its hold on her.

Shaking it off, Trisha looked at it with horror. Looking back where it had come from, Trisha was frozen in fear as the snow and dirt began to give way. Something underneath making its way up to the surface. The snow puffed out once, twice, and a third before the other arm clawed up through the earth. Weeds that lied dormant by the winder cold tumbled out of the hole and moved aside as someone rose from the ground. Vines snapping off and dirt tumbling off their clothing.

Shaking the dirt from his wavy blue hair, the person before her stood tall. Adored in a white suit, the right pant leg was torn at the knee to reveal the man's milky white bone down to his ankle was blue skin remained in his white shoes. The left pant leg in better condition except a bit at the ankle that had either been torn or moth eaten. The right arm of the suit and sleeve was ragged and uneven as the cloth came to the middle of his upper arm. His arm was missing, but it was the one laying on the ground. The left side was in the same condition as his pants leg. A red tie was around his neck, but slightly moth eaten. His face was well preserved except for a bit of his right cheek, the skin having disappeared to reveal white teeth.

What could only be described as a Corpse Groom opened his blue eyes and with the same voice that spoke to her before, he asked her. "May I kiss the bride?"

Gasping in shock, Trisha watched as the man reached out to her, scrambling away, Trisha ran as fast as she could. Behind her, the arm of the corpse twitched and started crawling after her, only to be picked up and reattached by the groom.

Running up the hill, she had a dreadful time trying to watch where she was going and not trip over roots, rocks, or her own dress. Running through a graveyard and past trees, she didn't have time to look back to see if she was still being followed. Seeing a frozen stream, she tried to glide across the ice.

Looking back, the corpse was still after her. Doubling her efforts to get away, Trisha was glad the ice was at least thick so she wouldn't fall in. Reaching the other side of the stream, she kept running. Through the trees, she was caught by tree branches as they held her clothing at her sleeves and the base of the dress. Grunting at the scratches, Trisha ran through them as it tore her clothing.

Finally out of the woods, she ran to the bridge and ducked as crows overhead swooped down and cawed at her. Panting, Trisha stood and looked behind her. But there was no one there. The bridge empty besides herself. Looking back at the edge of the forest, she couldn't see anything white. All she saw was the night, the church, and tombstones.

Letting out a sigh, Trisha mumbled to herself. "Come on, Trisha. What's wrong with you? You couldn't have seen a—" The words dying on her lips as she turned to find the man right behind her. A scream clawing at her throat, but refusing to leave. Her body backing away from the man. The crows circling overhead above them.

Smiling at her, the Corpse Groom approached. "My Bride." He spoke fondly.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, the groom closed in on her and kissed her.

A mixture of fear, nerves, and exhaustion from running, Trisha fainted and knew not of what would become of her next.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank December Silentvale for helping.**

Awakening, Trisha's mind was a jumbled mess, her eyesight blurry at first as the world around her became clearer. Surrounding her, was nothing but the dead. To her left, were two well dressed skeletons. Neither had eyes in their eye sockets. The farthest wearing a suit and top hat while he held a drink. The closest of the skeletons wore a similar purple suit without a hat and still had a dark mustache clinging to his skull without skin. A pipe clenched in his teeth.

To Trisha's left, the Corpse Groom leaned in close with another corpse dressed as a chef beside him. The Corpse Groom looking concerned.

"A new arrival." The mustached skeleton announced happily.

Hearing him speak, more noise was introduced to Trisha's ears. It sounded like a pub of some sort and actually sounded pretty good, Trisha couldn't help but think absentmindedly.

Seeing Trisha's confused expression, the Corpse Groom leaned in closer and used his hand to support Trisha's head.

"She must've fainted. Are you all right?" The Corpse Groom asked.

Looking up at the Corpse Groom in a different lighting, he was quite different from how he appeared in the spooky winter night. The clouds having kept any moonlight from even coming close to seeing the Corpse Groom properly. In the better light of the pub, he was actually quite the catch. Despite the slight spots of decay here and there, he was still handsome.

Seeing everyone staring at her, Trisha broke out of her stare with the Corpse Groom and looked around her surroundings.

"What-? What happened?" Trisha asked.

"By Jove, man. Looks like we've got ourselves a breather." The mustached skeleton noticed.

Pushing him out of the way, another corpse, a woman in chef's attire came over for a better look at Trisha. Her blue skin wrinkled and her hair wiry as it stood up. The woman, known as Mrs. Plum, spoke. "Does she have a dead brother?"

"She's still soft." A skeleton boy pointed out, wearing a sailor outfit and his bones brown with age, darker than the two skeletons from before, and lacking eyes just they did, poked Trisha and her soft skin.

"Stop that." Trisha told him, gently moving the little boy's bony hand away from her.

Still a little shaken up, Trisha backed away from the skeleton child and stood up. Looking around, Trisha saw other skeletons and corpses around the pub.

Dressed in what appeared to be a royal navy captain's uniform, Trisha wasn't entirely sure, a dwarf skeleton with eyes in his sockets and a sword ran through his chest spoke up.

"A toast, then." The skeleton known around the pub as General Bonesapart offered a to a Prussian skeleton soldier next to him, the man wearing an eye patch and a hole through his chest where maybe a cannonball went through. The two hitting their steins together before Bonesapart took a drink, the Prussian soldier removing the sword and the drink flowing into his own stein. Drinking it as it reappeared through the cannon hole.

"To the newlyweds." Bonesapart finished. The sword sheathed back inside the man.

"Newlyweds?" Trisha asked.

Hearing what she said, the Corpse Groom chuckled as he cleared it up for her. "Back in the woods, your vows were perfect." Holding her hand in his own, he showed her the ring she had put on. Looking at his own hand, Trisha saw her ring on his own finger.

"They were? They were." Trisha realized. Turning to the bar, Trisha couldn't believe this was truly happening. "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! Wake up! Wake up!" She shouted at herself, hitting her head repeatedly against the wood in an effort to wake up. But the pain was all too real.

The Corpse Groom jumping with a start as he watched his bride freak out, at a loss of what to do.

"Bonjour!" A voice called out. Looking up from the counter, Trisha saw the chef from earlier coming through the crowd of skeletons and corpses with a tray. Leaning the tray to the bar, a green skinned head came forward using bugs that seemed to be eating him to approach, two beetles forming a makeshift bow tie. "Coming through, coming through. My name is Paul, l am the head waiter." The head introduced himself, laughing at his own pun.

Backing away from the bar, Trisha gasped at the sight.

"l will be creating your wedding feast." Paul announced.

"Wedding feast! l'm salivating." A voice cheered, turning around, Trisha saw the voice came from a maggot that had come from underneath the Groom's hair covering his left eye.

Pushing it back, the Corpse Groom nervously claimed. "Maggots. You know. Such a pain."

"Oh!" Trisha jumped, bumping into another corpse.

"Hey!" The man barked at her.

Moving away from him, Trisha was still freaking out as she moved away. "Keep away!" She shouted, the corpses and skeletons giving her confused looks, wondering what was wrong with the bride.

Reaching for something to give her some space, her hands grabbed the handle of Bonesbart's sword. Unable to fully pull it out, Trisha held the sword and dwarf as a weapon. "I've got a- I've got a dwarf. And I'm not afraid to use him. I need answers. Now! What's going on here? Where am l? Who are you?" She directed the last question to the Groom.

The other pub goers silent as the Corpse Groom stepped forward. Chuckling nervously, and rubbing the back of his next, the Groom was embarrassed to have forgotten to introduce himself to his new bride. "Well, first off, I'm Emill. Secondly, that's kind of a long story."

"What a story it is." A male voice spoke up, in the shadows, a skeleton with single eye and a bowler hat was revealed via a spot light. "A tragic tale of romance, passion and murder most foul."

"Thank you, Bonejangles. But I can tell it." Emill informed the skeleton.

"Aw!" The now known Bonejangles groaned in disappointment.

Smiling at the owner of the pub they were in, the Ball and Socket, Emill spoke up. "You can play some music for it, help set the mood, Bonejangles!"

Smiling in pleasure, Bonejangles had the band get up and start some music.

Clearing his throat, Emill sat down on a bench, offering the spot beside him for Trisha. Hesitantly, and with urging from the other corpses, Trisha sat down beside the Groom. The corpses and skeletons gathering around to hear Emill's story though they had all heard it before. But it was a treat for them since Emill didn't like talking about it often.

"It was some time ago, though I couldn't tell you exactly when. I honestly haven't kept track. Time matters little when you're dead. I was once a wealthy bachelor in my hometown. My friends assured me I was quite the looker, though I had my doubts. Well liked and respected among my neighbors. I had studied abroad in my youth and was skilled in matters of the arts regarding music. I was known for miles around."

"One day, a mysterious woman came into town. She was beautiful, but all alone in the world. She had no family or dowry, not a single coin to her name and only the clothes on her back. Well, I fell for her. I never had much experience with girls, I was a stuttering mess. But she was different from other women. I begged my father for his blessing, but he refused. I didn't know what to do. I felt I couldn't live without her." His last statement earning a chuckle from the crowd, though Trisha didn't quite get it yet.

"When I told her my father had refused to give his blessing, she was the first to suggest the idea to elope. We agreed, it was the only way in the end. We never told a soul what we were planning on doing, we would meet late in the night, next to the graveyard by the old oak tree. A quarter to three. That dark foggy night when everyone else was asleep, I snuck out of my room, my best suit ready and fit like a glove. To me, I didn't need much else when there was love. But, being practical, my love insisted on getting the family jewels and a satchel of gold. Enough to support us more than comfortably until we found a place of our own and I got a job. I planned to send back what was left to my family and one day pay them back. Once they saw how happy and well off we were, I hoped my family would come to accept her and forgive me for what I had done."

"I was there as planned, everything was ready. But she wasn't there yet." Emill explained.

"And then?" The others asked, waiting in anticipation.

"I waited for her. Out of the shadows, she finally arrived. I was relieved. She explained she had been busy getting wine and two glasses, to celebrate our elopement. I was touched. She poured us each a drink. 'A toast. To marriage, your life, and never being poor.' She had said. I drank it willingly. Little did I know, at the time, she had poisoned mine. I choked, my throat was on fire. I collapsed to the ground, reaching out to her for help. But she smiled at me, grabbing the jewels and the money, leaving behind only the ring that had fallen from my pocket, when I had tried to give it to her before the poison kicked in. Seeing I wasn't dead yet, she took a stone and hit me on the head, but even then I still wasn't dead. Clinging to life. She left me for dead and that was the last thing I saw alive." Emill explained.

His face pained and betrayed. The wound still fresh in his mind. Trisha couldn't help but feel sorry for her Corpse Groom.

"The next thing I knew, I awoke dead. I made a vow lying under that tree. I would wait for my true love to set me free. Waiting for that day someone would ask for my hand." Emill said fondly as he turned to Trisha, taking her hand in his. "Then one winter night, a young woman appeared by my graveside. That woman being you, my bride." His face filled with joy.

"You stated your vows, promising to forever be mine. And that is the story of your Corpse Groom." Emill finished.

The pub cheering at the happy ending for Emill.

"Stop! Ah." Trisha yelled, everyone silent as they turned to her. Blushing under their scrutiny, Trisha cleared her throat and smiled at the crowd. "Look, I'm very flattered you think I'm a good match for your groom. But, this is all happening so fast, and I don't know what to make of it. Please, I need to be alone for a while."

Heading towards the stairs and the door, the crowd parted for Trisha as she made a quick exit. Once the bride was gone, the crowd was unsettled by the development. Emill was unsure what to do. Did his story upset her somehow? Scratching the back of his head, he sighed. This wasn't at all going quite as he hoped.

Seeing their friend was troubled, the mustached skeleton approached Emill. Being a former married man, he thought giving Emill some advice wouldn't hurt. "Don't worry old chap." He said, patting Emill's shoulder. "I'm sure it's just a little bit of wedding nerves. It's not everyday a girl gets married to a fine catch as yourself. It's a big change. Give her a little space to adjust and take it all in and I'm sure she'll warm up to you in no time."

"Though, you know, you did kind of bring her here without asking her first. Even though she just fainted." Mrs. Plum stated.

Emill flinched at the reminder. Looking towards the stairs his bride had run off through, Emill began to worry she would get lost. He wanted to follow his friends advice, but he certainly didn't want anything bad happening to her. Sighing, he stood and went after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the world of the living, Trisha's long absence was duly noted. Outside the Einhorn's mansion and in the cold, Mayhew coughed as he lit a match and continued to smoke his pipe. The horse whinnying beside him. Inside, his masters, the Volkels had yet to leave. Both the Volkels and the Einhorns waiting for the bride to return.

"Trevor, come away from the window." Ingrid ordered her son.

The man still fuming in anger. "Mother, how can you be so calm!? I have never been more insulted in my life! Did you hear what she said to me?" Trevor asked, beginning his rant. Pacing the floor. "How dare she'd call me disgraceful, rude, arrogant, degrading, conceited, and overall just plain unpleasant!"

"Well, she does have a point." Mr. Volkel spoke up. Mrs. Volkel smacking him with her fan to shut him up.

Unknown to him and Trevor, many in the room actually agreed with what Trisha said. They simply thought it better not to voice their opinions.

Growling at him, Trevor continued. "Then she had the gall to say she refused to marry me! Ungrateful delusional woman!"

"Oh, please calm yourself, sir. I'm sure she'll be back shortly. I'm sure her outburst was nothing but nerves. Pre-Wedding stress, you know. She will get cold, tired, and hungry eventually and come back home if she hasn't already." Everette assured them.

Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door of the drawing room.

"Enter." Wolfgang called out. Half-hoping it was the bride.

Upon the door opening, Berta entered instead.

"Ah, Lady Berta." Ingrid addressed her, far more pleased to have Berta around than Trisha. "l trust the room is to your liking."

"Thank you, you are a most gracious hostess. Which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news." Berta explained as she came into the room and snapped her fingers, the town crier coming in behind her.

"Would you care to repeat tonight's headline for us?" Berta requested.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Trisha Volkel seen this night on the bridge in the arms of a mystery man! The dark-haired tempter and Miss Volkel slipped away into the night!" The town crier shouted, ringing his bell even indoors as the silverware trembled.

Finishing the headline, the town crier returned to a proper inside voice. "And now, the weather. Scattered showers-"

"Enough! That will be all." Berta interrupted.

Having done his duty, the crier left to spread the word.

"Mystery man? She doesn't even know any men!" Everette declared, scandalized at the idea of such a thing.

"Or so you thought." Berta replied, exiting the room. Turning, she smiled as she held the door. "Do call for me if you need my assistance… in any way." She said with a seductive smile towards Trevor. Shutting the door behind her.

"Hmm. Perhaps she could be of some assistance." Trevor muttered happily, his thoughts filled with impure intention of what that assistance could be.

"Good heavens, Wolfgang, what should we do?" Ingrid asked, fearful of the implications this could mean for them.

"Fetch me musket." Wolfgang ordered.

"Lester, do something." Everette told her husband.

Rising to his feet, Lester took the musket from the butler before it could be given to Wolfgang. "The town crier probably just had a slow news day. You know how it is, you need a little something to cry about." He assured the man before placing the weapon above the mantle.

"Regardless, we are one bride short for the wedding tomorrow." Wolfgang reminded them. "Not to mention the financial implications." He muttered worriedly to himself.

"A most scandalous embarrassment for us all." Ingrid bemoaned her fate.

"Oh, give us a chance to find her, we beg of you. Just give us until dawn." Everette begged.

"Very well. Till dawn." Ingrid agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking around from the entrance of the Ball and Socket, Emill looked left and right for his bride.

"Where could she have gone?" Emill muttered.

"If you ask me, your girlfriend is kind of skittish." Maggot commented from the inside of Emill's head.

Rolling his eyes, Emill replied. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife." His eyes lingering on the wedding ring that his bride gave him.

"Toe-may-to, ta-ma-toe, whatever you call her, that doesn't change the fact she seems skittish. You saw how she acted around everyone else. She looked ready to jump out of her skin." Maggot continued.

Sighing, Emill continued on. "What a way to start a marriage." He muttered.

Further away from her groom, Trisha was walking around, nervous and a little scared to be surrounded by the dead. Walking past a literal 2nd hand shop, she came upon an alleyway full of coffins. Looking around, she was greeted by a Black Widow Spider.

"Married, huh?" Black Widow asked, noticing the ring on Trisha's hand. "I'm a widow."

"Oh, great. First a maggot and now a spider is talking." Trisha muttered, surely losing her mind before a thought struck her. "Wait a minute. Aren't you poisonous? You're not going to try and kill me, are you?" Trisha asked, backing away.

"How rude. Kill you? Why would I ever do that to you?" Black Widow asked, almost offended.

"Sorry. It's been a long day. Please, excuse me." Trisha said, walking away. Wishing to be left alone for a moment to get her thoughts straightened out.

Walking along, Trisha walked towards an archway, nearly running into a gentleman corpse.

"Excuse me." He said, trying to move out of the way only for them to move to the same spot. "Excuse me." He said again, dividing himself into two halves. "Excuse me." This time, each side went around her. "Thank you."

"Sorry if I caused you trouble, sir." Trisha called out. A little horrified, yet intrigued by the insides.

"No trouble at all, miss." The halves said, pulling themselves back together and carrying on his way.

Shivering a bit, Trisha found a set of stairs. Climbing up, she was brought to the top of a cliff overlooking the city of the dead. Seeing a bench and no one else around, Trisha sighed in relief. Sitting down, she looked out into the strange new place she found herself in. Even though this world was for the dead, there was something special about it that her town never had. The citizens were going about their afterlife with happiness, free of the pain that life was filled with. Despite being dead, they were not lifeless if you pardoned the pun. They had an energy about them and color that the world of the living lacked. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if there was a place somewhere in her world, that was filled with happiness, energy and colorful like this place and much more than her town. Her town was all stiff and uncomfortable. Dull and meticulous.

Not being observant of her direct surroundings, she didn't notice when Emill finally found her.

Coughing politely, Emill gained her attention, but once he did, he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed.

"The, uh, the view is beautiful, isn't it?" Emill stuttered.

"Yes." Trisha answered.

Flailing, Emill looked at the open spot beside her, and he gestured towards it. "May I sit down?"

"I guess so." Trisha replied.

"Right." Emill said, still a little awkward. Rubbing his hands together, he sighed and decided to just go for what felt right. "Look, I'm sorry I brought you here against your will. I freaked out too when I first got here. It's just that I've been here for so long with heartbreak, it's unbearable." He explained, turning to give her a smile and attempt to reassure her.

Despite the smile, she could see how true his words were. The way his form slumped forward in his seat as he rested his elbows on his knees. He was truly a tortured soul. Yet, here he was trying to make her comfortable.

"How can you keep smiling even after all that's happened to you?" Trisha asked. After hearing his story, Trisha couldn't help but wonder why he didn't hate all women after what the first had done to him. It amazed her that he still searched for love.

"Well," Emill thought as he looked out at the city. "I didn't have much time to smile in life, so I figured I might try to make up for it now. When you eventually turn into a skeleton, you can't help but smile all the time." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Trisha laughed at the morbid humor, Emill's smile only brightening with the success.

"Besides," He stated. "It wasn't all bad. I lived a nice life. I had nice parents that supported my passions for the arts. In the end, my patience was well rewarded. If it wasn't for that witch, I wouldn't have met you."

Trisha's eyes softened at the admission. "I wish I had met you sooner. You really are a nice guy."

"You know, Emill is a nice name. I'm Trisha, by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner." Trisha introduced herself.

Nodding, Emill then remembered something. "Oh, l almost forgot. l have something for you." He informed her, placing a gift box on her lap, as the contents rattles. Leaning in close he whispered. "lt's a wedding present."

Bouncing in his seat, Emill couldn't wait to see her open it and her surprise.

"Oh, ah." She said, not knowing what to say and feeling bad for not having a present to give Emill. Before she could open it, the present rattled and fell from her lap, the contents falling out before she could catch the box. Assembling the pieces like metal to a magnet, the bones snapped together to form the skeleton of what seemed to be a dog, judging from the barks.

By its feet, was a little red dog collar which it brought over in its teeth. Hesitating for a moment, Trisha took the collar from it, which it easily relinquished from its jaws to her. Reading the tag, she looked back at the dog in surprise.

"Liam?" Trisha asked, dubiously.

The little dog, barking in answer to its name.

"Liam! It's my dog, Liam! Oh, what a good boy!" Trisha cried happily, the little dog sharing his mistress's excitement and jumping up into her lap just like he used to.

Emill chuckled at the sight. "l knew you'd be happy to see him."

"I've missed you so much." Trisha gushed at the dog as he jumped off.

"Sit." She ordered, seeing if he still remembered his training. After a moment, the skeleton dog did as he was bid.

"Roll over." The dog doing so as the skull remained the same.

"Play dead." Trisha tried next.

Only for the dog to whine at her.

"Oops, sorry. Nevermind. Give me a big hug." Trisha requested.

The dog quickly jumped into her lap, laughing at the sight, Emill couldn't help but pet the dog himself.

"He sure is cute." Emil commented, scratching the dog's back, the tail wagging back and forth in the air.

"You should have seen him with fur. Mother never approved of Liam jumping up like this. But then again, she never approved of anything." Trisha said, thinking about all the times she tried to get her mother's approval, only to be disappointed.

"Do you think she would have approved of me?" Emill asked hesitantly.

Trisha scoffed. "You're lucky you'll never have to meet her."

Absently petting Liam, Trisha couldn't help but wonder if everyone here was given constant reminders of those they left behind. Everywhere she went in this world, her thoughts returned to her parents. Liam still remembered her, even kept the same collar all these years. He was so happy to see her. Emill still remembered his parents and the woman he had wanted to elope with. Were their memories of their loved ones haunting them?

Glancing at Emill, Trisha smiled. "I'm starting to think you're not so bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, mock offended.

The two of them laughing.

"If only you were still alive and I didn't have other problems." Trisha complained.

"Other problems?" Emill repeated, brow furrowing in worry.

"The truth is, I have a fiancé up there." Trisha explained.

Emill stiffened at the admission, emotions flying though him. The first was the dread filling the pit of his stomach. Followed by the fear he had unintentionally ripped away a lovely girl like Trisha from someone she truly loved. Fearing he would face heartbreak once again. His heart had long ago stopped beating, yet he found it aching all the same. He had just gotten married, was happiness going to be ripped from his grasp once again? Part of him burned with envy, the thought of another man with his wife.

"A-a f-fiancé?" Emill stuttered, trying to keep the darker emotions at bay. "T-then, why did you-? In the forest-?" His mind whirled as he tried to make sense of why she had accepted him if she loved another.

"I don't love him. It's something my parents and his arranged. I had no choice in the decision. I hadn't even met him until the rehearsal for the wedding that was tomorrow. I kept messing up and went to the forest to practice." Trisha explained.

"I-I see..." Emill replied, feeling sorely disappointed. It had all been just a mistake... a fluke that she had married him...

"At rehearsal, I flat out told both my parents and his that I refused to marry him. My former-fiancé," She stressed. "Is a horrible man with his arrogance, disgraceful, rude, degrading ideas about women, conceited attitude, and overall just plain unpleasant."

"When I was in the forest, I was daydreaming of marrying my soulmate." Trisha admitted, taking Emill's hand and getting him to look at her. "And that's when I met you. I haven't known you long, but I can already tell that I do like you, Emill." She beamed, making hope rise in Emill's heart.

Sighing, Trisha turned to look up. "I just wish I could back at him for being such a brute. Maybe even go back to get my wedding dress. "

Emill hummed, unsure what to do. Looking over at the sound of barking, Emill listened closely. "What's that, Liam? Oh, no, we couldn't possibly." He stated, hearing the dog's idea. Barking some more, Liam further explained his idea. "Oh, well, if you put it like that." Emill said, reconsidering it.

"What?" Trisha asked, not having understood her dog.

"Elder Gutknecht." Emill stated, as if that was all the explanation she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank December Silentvale for helping. The song is "Hello" by Evanescence.**

As thunder crashed in the sky overhead, the married couple and Liam made their way to the tallest building in town. A stone tower with a winding staircase. Emill led Trisha as Liam trotted along ahead of them, reaching the top, Liam barked, as if announcing their arrival. The top of the tower a sort of private library as books where heaped atop one another in stacks. Bookshelves bending under the weight. There appeared to be once a glass dome roof overhead, the glass long removed and the wire frame becoming resting stops for crows. The room was dark and there didn't seem to be a soul there, living or otherwise.

"Shh, Liam." Emill whispered, not wanting the dog to cause the elder any trouble.

"Elder Gutknecht… are you there?" Emill called out, raising his voice slightly from his whispering. "Hello? ls anyone home? Hello?" He called out a little louder, the noise startling the birds as the cawed and flew through the room. This startled Liam as well, barking at the carrion birds.

Due to the commotion, the birds removed themselves from around the single lantern in the room, shedding some light as Trisha gasped, shielding her eyes from it. As the lantern swung back and forth, a skinny, old skeletal hand reached out to steady it.

As the hunched over skeleton coughed, Trisha assumed this was Elder Gutknecht. Even by the other skeletons Trisha had seen, she could tell the one before her was quite old. His skull cracked and a side jutting up. A small wispy patch of white hair clung to his chin, the last remnants of a small beard. His teeth long gone. Even by skeleton standards, he was skinny, Trisha couldn't help but wonder if he had been malnourished when he was once alive.

"There you are!" Emill beamed, confirming Trisha's suspicions as to who the skeleton was.

Adjusting his half-moon glasses, Elder Gutknecht looked down from his perch atop a bookstand. "Oh, my boy. There you are."

"l've brought my wife, Trisha." Emill introduced.

"What's that? Wife?" Gutknecht asked, scratching his skull in confusion.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Trisha said, raising her voice for the old man to hear her properly.

"We need to go up. To the surface. To visit the land of the living." Emill explained the purpose of their visit.

"Land of the living? Oh, my boy." Gutknecht spoke as he walked down the makeshift book stairs towards them.

"Please, Elder Gutknecht." Emill begged.

"Now, why go up there, when people are dying to get down here?" Gutknecht asked.

"Please, sir. We have some unfinished business left. We'd really appreciate it. It would mean so much. We won't stay long. Think of it as our wedding gift!" Trisha suggested happily.

"I don't know, it's just not natural." Gutknecht told them, scratching his, his bony fingers touching the broken piece of his skull.

"Please, Elder Gutknecht. Surely there must be something you can do." Emill implored him, holding the elder's hand.

"Hmm." Gutknecht hummed before patting Emill's hand. "Let me see what l can do. Where did l put that book?" He asked himself as he walked around his library.

Opening a cabinet, he moved some of the books inside before shutting it again. Going to a drawer, he opened it and crows cawed as they were freed from the furniture.

"l left it here somewhere." Gutknecht assured them, tossing books from a pile, nearly hitting Liam as he yelped and ran out of the danger zone.

"Ah, there's the one." Gutknecht stated, pulling a think red book from the shelf and blowing off the dust. Climbing back to the bookstand, Elder Gutknecht took the book and a few bottles and settled them around him. Opening the book, he flicked through the pages before he found what he was looking for. "Umm… l have it."

"A Ukrainian haunting spell. Just the thing for these quick trips." Gutknecht informed them as he adjusted his glasses.

Emill was bouncing in excitement. He was excited to see what Trisha's home town was like. Maybe he'd see Trisha's former-fiancé give him a piece of his mind. Or maybe he'd thank him, since without him, Emill would have never met Trisha. Either way, after this, Trisha would be free from any lingering attachments to the world of the living and be his... forever...

"I'm so excited. I hope this makes up for me bringing you here without asking first." He stated nervously, worried she might still be upset about it.

"Are you still hung up on that?" Tisha asked with a chuckle, surprised that bothered him still. "It's fine. But I thank you for giving me the chance to tie up the loose ends."

Above them, Gutknecht took a cup and began to pour some of the bottles into it, sprinkling some powder into it as it bubbled. Plucking a feather from a crow, the animal squawked as the elder added it to the cup. As the cup emitted a puff of red smoke, Gutknecht coughed before taking the glass and suddenly drunk it. The liquid falling through his bones

"Now, then…" Gutknecht stated before burping, the loose skull fragment jumping a bit. "...where were we?"

"The Ukrainian haunting spell?" Emill reminded him.

"Aha." Gutknecht replied, taking the crow from before by the throat as it cawed in protest.

Liam whimpering as he hid under a book.

Gutknecht squeezed the crow and out popped an egg. Releasing the bird, it flew off as Gutknecht held the egg. "Ah, here we have it. Ready?" He asked as they nodded. "Just remember, when you want to come back, say 'Hopscotch.'"

"Hopscotch? Would it work if either one of us says it?" Trisha asked.

"Yes. That's it." Gutknecht answered, cracking the egg as the continents flowed down around them like clouds. Whisking them away to the world of the living.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they knew it, they had returned to the land of the living. As they stood before Emill's grave, a muster of crows rested on the limbs of the fallen oak tree. The night was no longer clouded as they gazed at the full moon shining through the trees.

Resting a hand on his chest, Emill looked as if his breath had been taken away, not that he had one. The moon bewitching his eyes.

"l spent so long in the darkness, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is." Emill confessed, his voice a little wistful, a small smile on his face. Looking at his bride, Emill bowed and offered his hand to her.

"May I have this moonlight dance, my bride?" Emill asked, feeling a flush of happiness when he called her his bride.

Smiling at the gesture, Trisha placed her hand in his. "Of course, my groom." She answered.

As they intertwined their hands, Trisha was once again reminded her husband was a corpse, his hand deathly cold against her own living flesh. His right skeletal hand rested on her lower back. It was funny how she had almost forgotten that. But as they started to dance, she couldn't help but forget that fact yet again. They had no music to dance to, no band to play, but as Trisha listened closely, she could hear Emill begin to hum a waltz. Growing louder as his confidence grew. Remembering the steps as he twirled her around and even dipped her. He had an ethereal air and grace about him in the moonlight.

By the end of it, Trisha was breathless, but glowing in happiness.

"Having fun?" Emill asked.

"Yes." Trisha replied, catching her breath before looking towards town with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Emill asked.

"It's really late by now, but there might still be people out and about. Some might think they were seeing things, but if someone comes close, they're going to notice." She gestured to his hand. "No offence intended, but we don't want an angry mob on our hands thinking you're a demon."

"Hm. Fair enough." He admitted, seeing the logic. Thinking of what to do before it hit him. "I think I got an idea."

Gesturing for her to stand, Emill had her stand on his right. Offering her arm out to her, she accepted it and the sleeve of her dress hid his arm.

"As long as you stand on my right whenever someone sees us, your dress will hide my leg and my arm. That way we won't look suspicious, just a happy couple on a walk. As long as we keep to the shadows and our distance, no one should notice a thing." Emill explained.

"Hm. I think that might work, but we still have to be careful." Trisha reminded him.

"Right."

With that in mind, the couple headed out of the forest and into town. Being so late, there wasn't a soul on the street so it made getting around easy. Only the crows witnessed their evening together. Emill enjoyed the walk, asking Trisha questions about the town and if there were any fond memories parts of town might have. Trisha pointed out places as they passed them. The statue where she chased Liam around on sunny days, a particular shop she liked to frequent, such as a small music store and a bookshop. Emill was especially interested in the music store.

When they reached her house, they found the door unlocked and the servants asleep. Creeping up to her room, Trisha asked him to wait outside the door, explaining she didn't want him to see the wedding dress yet. Taking a suitcase, Trisha slipped in the white dress of the manikin. The style was unusual for a dress of the time, her mother had nearly thrown a fit about it, but relented as it was the only thing Trisha was allowed to make her own decisions about. It had only one shoulder on her right with a blue flower sewn on. Down to her waist, a bigger and more detailed blue flower decorated that spot. The rest of the dress trailed down to the floor and would trail behind her as she walked. One it was properly packed, Tisha moved onto her accessories.

The dress came with a set of fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows. Along with the gloves, Trisha packed her veil which was attached to a ring of flowers of red, purple, and pink. For jewelry, she took a pair of simple blue earrings and a necklace that matched the flowers in her dress. Trisha couldn't wait to see what Emill thought when she had the chance to put it on.

Exiting the room with her suitcase, she turned to Emill. "All that's left now is Trevor." Trisha announced.

"Right." He answered with a nod, the two heading across the street to the Einhorn's house.

Approaching the front door, they stopped when they heard a voice from inside.

"If ever l see that Volkel girl, l'll strangle her with my bare hands." Wolfgang promised, slamming one of the locks closed.

"Your hands are too fat, and her neck is too thin. You'll have to use a rope." Ingrid informed her husband as she closed the upper lock.

"Was that Trevor?" Emill whispered, thinking of the male voice and how unpleasant he sounded.

"No, that was his father. We can't sneak in through here, the door's locked and Trevor's parents are there." Trisha huffed in aggravation.

Looking for another way in, they rounded the building and Emill pointed at a patch of vines climbing up a column to a balcony. Thanking him, Trisha climbed up, though Emill had to look away so he wouldn't see up her dress. Up on the balcony, Trisha was surprised to see the balcony belonged to Trevor. Walking up to the window, she knocked on it.

Hearing the knock, Trevor turned, expecting a bird of some sort, only to be shocked and flabbergasted to see Trisha.

"Volkel! What in the world are you doing!? How did you even get up here?! Climbing up to a balcony is not ladylike! Where have you been? You foolish parents have been searching for you all night. Do you even realize what hour it is?" Trevor demanded to know, going to open the window.

His sneer soon turned into a smirk as he noticed the state of Trisha's clothing. Slightly torn here and there. "Don't tell me you came all the way here at this hour just to apologize to me. Was your guilt eating away at you so badly that it couldn't wait?" He chuckled.

"Very well. On your knees. Begin your groveling now and I might forgive you by morning. We do have our wedding to attend to. You need your rest for the wedding night, unless you wanted it early, I don't particularly mind either way." He said, turned away from her and sitting on one of his chairs, leaning back with his arms behind his head and legs crossed. The epitome of arrogance and smug.

Having been climbing up himself, Emill heard every word Trevor had said. He couldn't help but growl in disgust at the sheer audacity Trevor had in the way he spoke to his wife. Emill didn't feel a lick of guilt from ripping Trisha away from the pig now.

Trisha huffed at Trevor's insults and narrowed her eyes at him. She expected as much and would not be moved from her purpose. "I'm sorry, Trevor. But that's not going to happen."

"Oh? What a pity then. Still, you have yet to apologize for your conduct earlier this afternoon. Get started." Trevor ordered, growing irritated at her lack of obedience.

"I didn't come to make amends, I came to say goodbye." Trisha explained.

"Goodbye...?" Trevor asked, the words unable to process as they failed to fit into his plans and expectations. "But my dear, this is hardly the time for goodbyes. We have the rest of our lives to be with one another. Why say goodbye?"

"I can't marry you because I seem to find myself married already. Even though it's unexpected." Trisha explained, showing him her wedding ring.

Then, turning towards the window, Emill entered. Standing tall and proud, Emill approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Sending a hateful glare at Trevor and a smug smile knowing that Trevor couldn't hold a candle to him.

Looking between Trisha and Emill, Trevor growled. "Who is he?"

"I'm her husband." Emill growled back, raising his hand to show his own wedding ring.

Looking Emill over, Trevor grew pale as he noticed the blemished on Emill's form. The arm, the leg, and the bit of his cheek that had given way to decay.

"You're mad!" Tevor shouted as he backed away from them. "You-You do realize you've married a corpse!? He's dead!"

"I know. I don't care. He's my husband now." Trisha answered.

"You can't marry the dead! You're alive! He is not! You were promised to me first! Your marriage shouldn't be valid!" Trevor shouted.

"You're too different! Where will you live? In a cemetery? Will you sleep beside him in a coffin? You still live, Trisha Volkel! You require food and shelter! What can he provide you that I can't? You think he will give you children? You will never be able to fulfill your purpose as a woman that way." Trevor ranted.

"Can he even warm your hand that wears his ring?" He snidely remarked.

Listening to the poison spewing from Trevor's mouth, Emill tried to ignore it but to no avail. Trevor brought up some points. But because he was somewhat right, it only ignited his rage.

"Shut up, you fiendish cur! What do you know of anything between me and Trisha. You lost! She's my woman! Mine!" Emill shouted as he held Trisha tighter.

"Woman...? Is that all I am to you? You're property, Emill?" Trisha asked, growing offended.

"W-What?" Emill asked, confused at the angry tone and change in Trisha's now cold demeanor. "D-Darling, of course not! I didn't mean it like that!" He insisted as he released Trisha and waved his hands wildly.

"Hopscotch." Trisha said darkly. The words echoing as Trisha and her husband were pulled out of the room by a gust of wind, thunder and lighting crackling as crows once again swarmed them and transported them to the land of the dead.

Soon, the crows were dispersed and the couple returned to Elder Gutknecht's tower. Huffing in anger, Trisha pushed him away. Turning away from him in a huff.

"Trisha, Darling, I swear I didn't mean it like that!" Emill told her.

"Oh, do tell! What exactly did you mean then?" Trisha demanded to know as she whirled around to face him. "You clearly called me 'your woman' and let's not forget the way you growled 'mine' like some possessive beast! I distinctly remember you saying Trevor 'lost'. You acted like I'm some prize to be won at a carnival! It's not a competition! I thought you were different, but you see me as nothing but a possession just like Trevor don't you?" Trisha accused.

"No! I respect you. I do! I would never treat you like that. I just-When he acted the way he did-I don't know!" Emill groaned, trying to figure out what the right thing to say was. His emotions and nerves already torn to pieces by Trevor and the argument now with Trisha wasn't helping. "Something about him made me act like that. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Don't tell me your jealous." Trisha spoke, skeptical as she raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous! How did you jump to something as ludicrous as that?!" Emill jumped, offended.

"Oh, so I'm ludicrous now? Some stupid woman now, huh? I'm just your little consolation prize. That's it, isn't it?"

"What?! No!" Emill denied. "Where is this coming from? Why are you twisting every little thing I say!? Why aren't you listening to me?" He implored her.

Ignoring him, Trisha continued her rant. "You don't really care about me! I'm just a substitute for that other woman. You asked me to marry you because you were desperate. It was all because you didn't want to be doomed to be alone forever. It could have been anyone else and you would have married them. The desperate little corpse groom." She mocked.

The words stung deeply into his bones. Was that what she really thought? How she viewed his affection for her? Emill was so hurt, he did not take her next words as reassurance. His mind clinging to the harsh words and twisting them just as she had twisted his.

"I might just be a replacement for her, but this marriage matters to me. I chose you, not Trevor!"

"No, you didn't!" Emill snapped at her. "You said yourself that you went to the forest to practice for your wedding with Trevor. It was a mistake, a mere fluke that you married me! You only agreed to marry me because you didn't want to marry Trevor! That's the only reason it matters to you! You're that one that was desperate!" He accused.

"Then this marriage is a mistake!" She shouted back.

The room growing silent as the words hung in the air, unable to retreat back from which they came.

"Trisha..." Emill spoke, begging for something but neither knew what for. The Groom reached out for his bride only for her to jerk away. Tears she had been holding back falling from her eyes.

"Don't touch me! I'm freezing enough as it is!" Trisha yelled at him.

Emill flinched at her words, Trevor's echoing in his mind.

Not knowing what to do, the silence stretched on. Emill's eyes cast down to the floor and Trisha's towards the town below. With nothing left to say, Trisha turned and ran down the stairs of the tower with Liam hot on her trail. Leaving Emill alone with the Elder, who had been silent the entire time the argument took place. Gritting his teeth and his hand curling into a fist, he slammed it into a stack of books, the noise startling the crows. Tears falling from his own eyes as his body shook.

"Heh, I guess this is our first argument as a married couple. And here I thought everything was going so well," Emill chuckled, a sad and small chuckle.

"Marriage is never easy, my boy." Elder Gutknecht informed Emill as he walked down from his book stand and patted Emill's shoulder reassuringly. "It's amazing that she had taken to the news of marrying you so well to begin with. Give her and yourself some space to think things over. Once you've both cleared your heads, try again."

Sighing, Emill nodded and left the tower.

Far from the tower, Trisha had run until she was sure no one was following her. Setting down her suitcase with a thump, Trisha sat down and sighed, feeling drained. Liam whimpering as he tried to comfort his mistress. Patting his skull, Trisha looked beside her to see a bouquet of dead, dried up flowers.

"Roses for eternal love. Lilies for sweetness." Trisha rattled off, her voice wavering from crying as she plucked the flowers from the bouquet before sighing. "Baby's breath." Tossing the bouquet away, Liam sniffed it.

Down a couple of alleys, not too far from Trisha coincidently, Emill sat on a coffin he used as a lounge couch.

Above him, the Black Widow noticed the melancholy mood the groom was in. Creeping down her web, she spoke to him. "Why so blue?"

"Maybe Trevor's right. Maybe me and Trisha are too different. Maybe this all was a mistake." Emill said, giving voice to his doubts.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you really have lost your mind. Why are you listening to that overgrown bag of bones? Are you really going to let what he said poison your relationship? So you're going through a rough patch, it'll get better. If you give in now, that Trevor fellow will have already won." Maggot informed him.

Back with Trisha, she grew tired of feeling sad, and begun to sing to cheer herself up and take her mind off things.

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Trisha's voice stopping at the end as she sighed, the lyrics only reminding her of her husband.

Giving his small friends a tiny smile, Emill began to sing.

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Emill sang only to frown as he looked as his arm and legs.

In the other alley, Trisha began again.

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Unknown to the other, the couple both sang.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the world of the living, the storm had finally reached town as thunder crashed in the sky. Indoors, another storm was breaking as the members of Einhorn family clashed against one another. The maid, Hildegarde, in the room with them.

"lt's true, Mother! Trisha is married to a dead man. l saw him. A corpse! Standing right here with Trisha." Trevor beseeched his mother to believe him. The heir of the Einhorn family pacing the floor of his room. His mind still trying to make sense of the phenomenon that took place in his private chamber. His hair out of place as he dragged his hands through it and down his face.

"Trisha was in your room?" Ingrid demanded to know, shocked her son was once again let alone with Trisha without a chaperone.

"I can't stand for this insult." Trevor growled. "She'd rather marry a dead man than me! She is my bride! She was promised to me first! I have to get back at him. This stain on my honor and reputation will not go unpunished!" He promised.

But Ingrid paid no mind to Trevor's ramblings of vengeance, hooked upon the social situation. "The disgrace! Think of your reputation!" Ingrid wailed.

Approaching the man, Hildegarde tried to sooth the situation. "Come sit in your chair. "You're shaking like a leaf. Let Hilde fetch you a blanket." The kind maid suggested, trying to guide the young master.

"Fetch him a straitjacket! He's completely mad!" Wolfgang shouted, walking between the two of them.

"Come, Hildegarde." Ingrid ordered as she followed her husband out of the room.

Leaving Trevor in his room, his parents showed the key before shutting the door and locking it shut. Hearing the click of the lock, Trevor grew enraged. How dare they not believe him. He wasn't going to take this standing down. Turning towards his window and looking out into the rain, he tried the door and opened it.

If Trisha in a dress had gotten up, Trevor knew he could escape from his room, but with the balcony wet with rain water he knew he would have to be careful. Taking the drapes and blankets from his room, Trevor tied them together and formed a makeshift rope. Climbing down, he nearly slipped. Recovering from this, he held on tightly as the blanket began to rip and tear. His feet dangling nearly an inch from his father's line of sight. Nearly getting caught.

Luck, however, was on Trevor's side as Wolfgang focused on his pocket watch.

"Wolfgang, come to bed at once." Ingrid called out to her husband.

Yawning, Wolfgang did as he was bid and turned away from the window right at the exact moment Trevor fell down. Luckily the drop wasn't too high up to have injured him.

Wrapping himself in the blanket, Trevor headed out of town, over the bridge and to the church where he knocked on the door.

Awakening from his slumber, Pastor Galswells was lit a candle and headed in his night clothes to answer the door. "What in heaven's name?" As the knocking grew more insistent, Galswells grew even more confused as slightly irritated. "Who could that be at this hour?"

Opening the door, Galswells was surprised to see Trevor there once he removed the blanket hiding his face. "Master Einhorn. What are you doing here? You should be at home, wallowing in grief."

"Pastor Galswells, l have to ask you something." Trevor explained.

"This is most irregular." Galswells stated as he drew away from the door, taking the light away with him.

"Look, old man!" Trevor shouted, his patience long worn-out as he pushed his way in, opening the church doors wide as he marched towards the pastor. The old man backing away at Trevor's unusual behavior. "Like it or not, you are the only one in the village who knows of what awaits beyond the grave."

"A grim topic for a groom-to-be." Galswells muttered, though he seemed willing to hear what Trevor had to say at the very least.

"It is the dead that mocks and insults me, a groom that has stolen was rightfully mine and belongs to the living, so answer me this. Can the living marry the dead?" Trevor asked.

At that question, lighting flashed as Galswells jumped back in horror of such a thing as what Trevor was proposing. "What on earth are you speaking about?" He demanded.

"It's Trisha. She has gone mad! She's married to a corpse. She has a corpse groom! I need to make him pay for stealing my bride! My woman! For stealing the dowry promised to me and my family!" Trevor shouted.

"l believe l know the thing to do. Come with me." Galswells instructed him, putting out the candle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank December Silentvale for helping. The song is ****"You know better than I" by David Campbell. I know it's directed at God, but it's such a powerful and beautiful song. We did a slight change in one of the verses so it would fit. I hope we did it justice.**

Before he knew it, Trevor returned to his home along with Pastor Galswells. For an old man, the pastor had quite the grip. Along the way, Trevor had asked what they were doing, but the man of the church refused to answer. The rain having stopped along the way, Pastor Galswells grabbed Trevor by the shoulder and pulled Trevor along when he lagged behind, refusing to follow until he got answers.

Opening the door, Mrs. Einhorn was shocked to see her son when she had already locked him in his room and the state he was in.

"Trevor? What are you doing here? Where is your frock coat and waistcoat?" Ingrid questioned.

"He's speaking in tongues. Of unholy alliances. His mind has come undone, l fear." Galswells exclaimed.

"You liar! You call yourself a priest! Unhand me you ignorant fool!" Trevor yelled at the pastor as he ripped his arm away. "It's not true, Mother!"

Ignoring her son, Ingrid pulled him inside. "Thank you, Pastor Galswells. Thank you so very much." She thanked him gently before shutting the door. Behind closed doors, Ingrid was furious. "Take him to his room!" She ordered.

"No, I'm telling the truth. I will make that rotting bag of bones pay for taking what is rightfully mine!" Trevor yelled as the butler and maid began to carry him away to his room. Looking at them and his family, his eyes pleaded them to listen and believe him. "Emil! Hildegarde! One of you must believe me, don't you? Mother, Father, please!"

"Seal the doors and bar the windows. See to it that he doesn't escape again." Ingrid yelled at the servants.

"You are making a mistake! Let me go! I will make them pay for this humiliation, tenfold!" Trevor shouted, sounding like a raving man-mad.

"Will the mortification never cease? It will be years before we can show ourselves in public again. What shall we do?" Ingrid cried, close to having a nervous breakdown from all the stress.

"We shall continue as planned, with or without Tissue." Wolfgang informed her, his eyes staring into the fireplace.

"Trisha." Ingrid corrected him.

"Whatever." Wolfgang replied, dismissively.

Having overheard the commotion from the shadows, Lady Berta entered the room. "For that girl to toss aside a man like Trevor... it's positively criminal." Berta said sadly. "Why, if l had a man like your son by my side, I would lavish him with the respect and care he deserves as we lived together with riches befitting royalty." Berta declared.

"Your master husband is a most fortunate man." Ingrid replied.

"Alas, l am not married. l was betrothed some years ago, but tragedy snatched my groom away. When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught." Berta bemoaned her sorry fate.

"Oh." Ingrid replied, a scheme hatching her mind as she shared a look with her husband. The same thoughts running through his own mind.

In his room, Trevor was hard at work. The door was once again locked with wooden planks baring his windows. He had tried getting some sleep only for nightmares to plague him. The images of the corpse groom haunting him. With renewed determination, Trevor tried to get out of his room. Taking a fire poker, he slammed it into the wood around the lock. Just as he was about to thrust it into the wood again, Trevor stopped as he heard someone approaching from the other side and unlocked the door. Hiding the fire poker behind his back, he stepped back as his parents entered the room.

"Marvelous news, Trevor, there'll be a wedding after all." Wolfgang announced, sounding neither pleased or displeased.

"You found her?" Trevor asked.

"Make haste, my dear, our relatives will arrive at any moment. We must have you looking presentable for Lady Berta." Ingrid told her son, sounding far more enthusiastic than her husband.

"Lady Berta?" Trevor asked, recalling the woman from yesterday.

"She will make a fine wife." Ingrid assured him.

"Aye. A fortuitous turn of events indeed." Wolfgang the satisfaction finally leaking into his voice.

"A far better prospect this time." Ingrid agreed.

Trevor was silent for a moment before a pleased grin creped up his face until it became a snide smirk. What better way to make Trisha pay for her insult. It was only a matter of time before Trisha realized her mistake and came crawling out of whatever grave she had buried herself in. She would beg for Trevor to marry her and he would show her his new bride, it was the perfect revenge. Trisha would see just what she missed out on.

"I couldn't agree more, mother. I couldn't agree more." He agreed darkly.

"The boy has finally come to his senses! It's a miracle. What a glorious sign for a wedding!" Wolfgang cheered.

"Everything is going according to plan!" The Einhorns cheered.

Leaving their son to make ready for the wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Einhorn left to make the rest of the preparation.

Watching from the shadowed corners, Berta chuckled as she walked the other way down the family portraits of the Einhorn's. Stopping to take a moment to look at Trevor's picture, she smiled.

"Oh, I just love the look on your face, so hopeful, so trusting. So eager to marry me." Berta said as she caressed the portrait's face. "I love it almost as much as the heartbroken and betrayed face men like you make when all is said and done. Life is so fleeting. It's a shame really, our union will only last until death do us part. And that will some sooner than you think."

Out in the night, the Volkel's were unaware of their daughter's reappearance and disappearance. Along with the change of wedding plans. Riding in their carriage, they had been searching the entire night. A picture of Trisha shown on the back of the coach.

"Oh, it's almost dawn! Where could she be?" Everette wailed.

As they passed the bridge, the Town Crier announces the latest news. "Trisha Volkel elopes with corpse! Happy groom to wed wealthy newcomer!"

"Wealthy newcomer?" Everette asked as she turned to her husband. "It cannot be." She dismissed it, angry at the idea. Her plans in near ruins.

"Did he say corpse?" Lester asked.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. What corpse would marry our Trisha?" Everette said, showing how little she thought of her daughter.

Outside the carriage, Mayhew's cough was acting up again.

"Oh, Mayhew! Silence that blasted coughing." Everette ordered as she banged the roof with an umbrella.

Above, Mayhew's coughing grew worse as he started wheezing. His pipe falling from his lips as his throat and chest constricting as he gasped, fighting to get air into his smoke filled lungs. Pounding his chest, it was too late for the driver. His body going limp as it fell forward, falling to the ground and being rolled over by the continuing carriage.

The Volkels noticing nothing but a large set of thuds as their carriage rode on, the horses without a guide.

"Mayhew, are you trying to kill us?" Everette called out to the driver. "l think he's trying to kill us." She complained to her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the land of the dead, Trisha had calmed down. She felt terrible about what she had said to Emill. While he did say things that hurt her as well, it was possible that he wasn't entirely wrong. He did bring up some points. Besides, it took two to have an argument. They were both to blame for what happened. Trisha realized she overreacted about Emill being possessive and knowing this, she knew she needed to apologize.

Maybe it was a good thing that they had this argument, it was a chance to get things off their chests. Now that the words were in the air, they could address the problems and either fix them or come to an understanding.

With the help of Liam, Trisha was guided towards where Emill was. It turned out to be back to The Ball and Socket.

Signing, she patted the dog. "Ok, Liam. I'll try again." Trisha assured him. "I'm relieved that you haven't changed a bit."

Entering the pub, many of the patrons had left. Whether it was for the night of the morning, Trisha couldn't really say, considering she had trouble telling time in this world. Perhaps she would get better with time. Hearing a piano playing, Trisha walked down to the bottom floor of the pub to see Emill playing. The groom most unhappy. As he continued to play, he hadn't noticed his bride had entered. Or, he did and was simply ignoring her.

"Hey." She greeted him. Getting no response, Trisha sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I overreacted about what you said back at the Einhorn's mansion. After I first met Trevor and was degraded and treated like I was inferior, a possession whose only purpose was to wait on him hand and foot and bare children the entire time, I was afraid that it would happen again. I was jumpy and I reacted at the first sign that I might be treated like that again." She explained.

"I was wrong to treat you like that and let my fears get the best of me when I already know you are truly different from Trevor. I'm sorry I twisted your words. I'm sorry I said you didn't care about me. If you truly didn't care, you wouldn't have given me back Liam or let me go back to get my wedding dress." Trisha explained.

"Maybe the way we married was a bit unusual and not exactly intentional, but I am glad to have married you. I am glad I have gotten to know you." Trisha admitted. "I'm sorry I called you desperate to be married. You have suffered so much, and I have only added to your pain. You might have had a point when you called me desperate about how I didn't want to marry Trevor. But I wouldn't marry just anyone, Emill."

"I wouldn't have accepted this marriage so easily if I didn't like you at least a little. I would have been trying to get away if I was. If I could go back in time and do it all over again, knowing you and Trevor as I do now, I would skip the wedding rehearsal, say goodbye to my parents before taking my wedding dress and changing into it before running into the forest to say my vows all over again." Trisha admitted with a laugh, picturing it.

Emill's hand had slowed on the piano keys as he listened to her, but he would still not look at her. Hearing her stop talking, he continued playing and ignoring her.

"It's not because I simply detest Trevor. You are a better man than he will ever be. I choose you for who you are. Alive or dead. This marriage is not a mistake. I'm sorry I said that in the heat of the moment. I am sorry, Emill. It's just this whole day hasn't gone quite, well according to plan." Trisha stated as she sat down on the piano bench.

Looking down at the piano, it wasn't as pretty or as nice as the Einhorn's piano. The keys were brown with age, uneven from long use and getting presumably stuck. But it still sounded nice. Placing her hand on the keys, Trisha created her own tune. Part of Emill was unsure if she was simply playing with the keys or really knew how to play. Still upset, Emill stopped playing as he watched her, simply glared at Trisha until she stopped and looked away. Seeing her move her hand away from the keys, Emill began playing again. In his pause, Trisha took both her hands and started to play. When she finished, she kept her hands on the keys and turned to Emill. Impressed and no longer glaring, Emill played in reply.

But forgiveness wasn't something easily earned. Turning away, Emill rested his cheek in his hand and his elbow on the piano as he looked away. Luckily, Trisha wasn't one to give up easily. Her playing cheerful as she stopped in hope of a reply. Emill only glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Shrinking back a little, Trisha played again longer this time, but the same tune as before. Only for Emill to roll his eyes.

Playing again Trisha started out simple. Having had enough, Emill joined in this time, his playing loud and harsh, reflecting his darker mood and hurt. Still not entirely forgiven Trisha. As they played together, the music they created was beautiful. When Trisha smiled at him, Emill couldn't help but smile back at her. Thoroughly enjoying himself, they played until the end.

Sighing, Emill turned to his bride. "You're not the only one that needs to apologize. You have a point too. I was desperate. After so long in the darkness, I didn't want to be alone anymore. I probably would have asked anyone to have married me. When we went to face Trevor, some of the things he said bothered me. I was unsure of myself and felt threatened by Trevor. A man like him, he only understands things his way. I wanted to make things clear that you were not his possession. I went the wrong way about it and lowered myself down to his pathetic level. I'm sorry I reacted that way.

"Trevor and I are as different as could be." Emill said waving his boney hand to prove his point. "I know you do not like him. But, since you explained how you came to marry me, I had my doubts. I was afraid since our marriage wasn't intentional, that you only agreed because anything was better than him, even a corpse. I can't help but feel insecure. I cannot give you warmth. That is a fact I can not change." He looked down at his hands, curling and uncurling them.

Looking at her, Emill smiled. "You are not a replacement for anyone. You are Trisha. My bride and my wife. I could wait for hundreds of years, and I know I would never find anyone else like you. You are irreplaceable. I'm glad you say you would choose me no matter what. Thank you, Trisha. I am sorry for the things I said and did. I forgive you, but only if you will forgive me."

"I do." Trisha answered, taking his hand in her own, the two of them chuckling. Enjoying the peace between them for a moment before Trisha spoke up again.

"Emill? How are there so many kind souls here? The entire time I've been here, I haven't met a single wicked soul."

Chuckling, he answered. "Did you think this was all there is? The land of the dead is made of many layers. The wicked are in another layer down this world. It's a dark reflection of this world full of torture and decay. Those who led a nasty life have a nastier afterlife. That's probably why I haven't seen that woman down here. But it's also the reason the two of us are allowed to be here. We both were good souls in life.

"That's another thing we have in common." Trisha remarked.

Before they could say anything else, they were startled by the ringing of a bell. One of the chefs ringing it. It seemed the pub wasn't as deserted as Trisha had thought.

"New arrival! New arrival!" Mrs. Plum shouted.

"Lights up!" One of the corpses shouted. Bonesjangles and his skeleton band coming out of other rooms. Corpses and skeletons that she had seen when she arrived coming into the main room.

"Hurry up, boys! Vite, vite." Paul ordered the bugs as he moved along the bar. "Bonjour! Bienvenue! Drinks for everyone. Another pint, sir?" Paul asked

"No, no. Just a half." The corpse that was divided in half answered.

Whistling at the bugs, they carried over a drink only to run into Paul. Growling at them, Paul complained. "It is impossible to get good help anymore."

"Welcoming committee, coming through! Coming through!" Mrs. Plum yelled as she pushed past everyone else. "My name's Plum. Miss Plum." She informed the new arrival with a wink.

"Mayhew?" Trisha muttered, recognizing the clothing. "Mayhew! How nice to see-" She greeted as she approached, only to gasp when she saw he was dead as well. His skin having taken a blue hue. A line through his chest that Trisha wasn't sure where it came from. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, yeah. Actually, though, l feel great." Mayhew assured her, finally able to breathe deeply without coughing.

"Still, I told you, you should have stopped smoking." Trisha reminded him, to which Mayhew shrugged good naturedly. Not particularly bothered.

"Hurry up, boys. Can you not see the gentleman is parched?" Paul ordered as they opened a bottle with skull and crossbones on it and poured the liquid into a tankard. The former driver accepting it and drinking with glee.

"Mayhew, if you don't mind me asking, what can you tell me about what was happening in the land of the living before you got here? I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to mother and father. They all must be worried sick. How is everyone?" Trisha asked.

"Well, they're still wondering where you slipped off to. Oh, and Master Trevor..." Mayhew trailed off.

"Ugh! What about him?" Trisha asked irritated.

"Well, he's getting married this evening." Mayhew answered.

"What? Married to who?" Trisha asked, feeling pity for the unfortunate girl set to marry Trevor.

"Some newcomer, Lady Somebody-or-Other." Mayhew answered, unable to recall the name.

"Lady Berta?" Trisha asked, recalling the woman briefly. Confused why such a woman would agree to marry Trevor. She seemed like a proud woman. Trisha just couldn't wrap her head around it. Was it for the noble title? She must have money already if the Einhorn's agreed to the marriage. But did Lady Berta even know the financial situation?

"Yeah, with you gone and all... l guess they didn't wanna waste the cake." Mayhew assumed with a laugh.

"Poor, Berta. She doesn't know what she's getting into." Trisha said with pity for the bride.

Behind Mayhew, a Skeleton leaned on him with a tankard, clearly drunk as he slurred. "Love is blind~!" Before he could say anything else, he collapsed to the floor in pieces.

"Well, all is well that ends well, I guess. Time to pick up the pieces and move on." Mayhew summed up.

"Speaking of picking up the pieces." The Skeleton spoke, requesting some aid.

Trisha chuckled at the skeleton. "I think you've had enough."

XXXXXXXXXXX

While Trisha and the others celebrated Mayhew's arrival, dawn had already come to the land of the living. In the Einhorn mansion, Trevor was getting ready for his big day. His hair perfectly combed, his best suit cleaned and ready already on. Emil, the butler, was helping his young master get ready. Brushing off a bit of dust and lint.

"Confound the blasted thing!" Trevor shouted as he adjusted his tie for the fifth time that morning.

"Allow me, Master." Emil stated as he reached for the tie and started to straighten it. Only for Trevor to fidget and cause the butler to mess up.

"Oh, not right! You're making it worse! Enough of that! I'll do it myself." Trevor yelled, swatting the butler's hand away as he looked in the mirror and fixed it himself. "Humph! It's so difficult to get good help these days. I must look perfect today."

Finally getting it right, Trevor gave himself a once over in the mirror before smirking. "Yesterday, I was rather indifferent to marriage. Today, I couldn't be more pleased."

"I'm sure Lady Berta shares the same sentiment, Sir." Emil replied.

"Of course she is! She's getting married to me, isn't she? I'm a fine catch if I do say so myself." Trevor boasted, his arrogance showing as he left the room and they headed to the church.

Prior to this, they had to scramble to find Berta a wedding dress since Trisha took hers, but they managed. The Volkels, not believing the town crier and having no one to drive the carriage, did not return to town to oppose the wedding. Only the Einhorns and Ingrid's family could make it to the wedding, Berta's family was unable to make it due to the unexpected turn of events. Despite that, everything was going off without a hitch. Everything was going according to plan.

"With this candle, l will light your way in darkness." Berta recited as she held the candle. Glancing back at Wolfgang as he motioned for her to speed things along, Berta smiled as she took out her ring and placed it on Trevor's hand. "With this ring, l ask you to be mine."

With Trevor's happy acceptance, Pastor Galswells finished the ceremony. "l now pronounce you man and wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After helping the drunken skeleton sober up some, Trisha sat among empty and broken coffins about behind The Ball and Socket. She was glad she had managed to fix things with Emill and was happy to be with him. But her mind still lingered on the world of the living. Remembering her parents, the kind servants, and the few people she considered friends. She never got to say goodbye to them, though that was her own fault for getting upset at the Einhorn mansion. She tried to console herself with the idea that she would see them again someday. When their time in the land of the living came to an end. But the thoughts brought little cheer to her face.

Sighing, Trisha muttered to herself. "Don't start feeling sorry for yourself now. It's too late for that, now. You made your decision and you will stick by it. There is no place for lingering regrets." She told herself.

As she sat there, Trisha heard the sound of her husband's voice.

"Oh, Plum, what am I going to do?"

"What's wrong, dearie?" Miss Plum asked.

Standing up, Trisha made her way to the back kitchen door where the voices came from. Peeking through the rotting wood, Trisha watched as Emill spoke to Miss Plum as she cooked with her partner.

"I can't stop worrying about what Trevor said. Trisha is alive and I am dead. This isn't something that we can ignore. I'm worried about what she will eat or drink. The food from the land of the dead isn't exactly compatible with the living. Do you think you have any food someone alive could eat?" Emill asked.

"Hm. I don't know dearie. I've had some picky eaters, but none of them were alive." Plum answered as she took the knife from the other cook's head and started cleaning it. "But, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Miss Plum." Emill replied.

As the cooks left, Elder Gutknecht entered the room from the pub carrying his book and Maggot along with him. "My boy, we have to talk." He stated as he put the book down on the table.

"Let me tell him, please. Let me tell him." Maggot begged with a chuckle.

"What?" Emill asked, his body tensing as he grew wary. A bad feeling growing within him.

"There is a complication with your marriage." Gutknecht explained.

"l don't understand." Emill replied, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"The vows are binding only until death do you part." Gutknecht explained further.

"What are you saying?" Emill asked with trepidation.

"Death has already parted you." Gutknecht stated.

Emill couldn't help but gasp at the news. The marriage wasn't completely binding, Trisha could still change her mind about everything. Despite her assurances, doubts clung like weeds in his dead heart. "If she finds out, she'll leave." Emill stressed as he paced back and forth, pulling his hair and he tried to think of a solution before turning to the elder. "There must be something you can do. Please tell me there is something you can do!" Emill pleaded.

"Well, there is one way." Gutknecht answered.

"Oh, please, please, let me tell him." Maggot begged.

"lt requires the greatest sacrifice." Gutknecht added.

"Go on, get to the good part." Maggot implored.

"What is it?" Emill asked, dreading the answer,

"We have to kill her!" Maggot exclaimed.

Hearing this, Trisha gasped in shock.

"What?" Emill shouted, shocked and confused.

"Trisha would have to give up the life she had forever. She would need to repeat her vows in the land of the living and drink from the wine of ages." Gutknecht explained as he flipped the pages of the book to show the drink they would need.

If Emill was still living, the color on his face would have drained to a sickly pallor. Poison. Of all the things it had to be for him and Trisha to be together forever, it had to be poison. He hated poison, ever since it was used on him. Part of Emill was enraged that the elder would even suggest such a thing.

"That's poison!" Emill shouted as he turned away, his mind reeling.

"This would stop her heart forever. Only then would she be free to give it to you." Gutknecht explained.

Emill was torn. He wanted to be with Trisha, he truly did. But he never wanted anyone he cared about going through a painful death as he had. Asking Trisha to willingly drink poison for him, the twisted irony of the situation was not lost to him. What could he do? What should he do? Would he go through with it? Could he go through with it?

Shaking his head and falling to his knees, his hands covering her face, Emill felt he would cry. "I can't! I can't go through with it! I can't let her suffer such a fate. I can't ask something like that of her. "

Trisha was touched by this, with a gentle smile, she entered the room. "You don't have to. I'll do it."

Removing his hands, Emill was shocked to see his bride, shocked she had been listening to their terrible conversation. He couldn't believe she was smiling at him. He was sure she would have been frightened or repulsed.

"My dear, if you choose this path you may never return to the world above. Do you understand?" Gutknecht asked, wanting there to be no doubts.

Smiling, Trisha took Emill's hands in her own and said the magic words. "l do."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Emill asked, still hesitant to go through with Trisha's death even if it was so they could be properly married and if she agreed with it. Poisoning was not an easy way to go, he knew that from personal experience.

With a nod from his bride, Emill turned to the elder. "Is there no other way? Does it have to be poison?"

"I'm afraid so, my boy." The elder confirmed.

Signing in resignation, Emill let go of Trisha's hands and turned away from them.

"Emill? What's wrong?" Trisha asked.

**I thought I did what's right**

**I thought I had the answers**

**I thought I chose the surest road**

**But that road brought me here**

Emill sang, thinking of the decisions leading to his death. Emill had thought he was truly in love with the woman that killed him, and that she had loved him in return. He thought how he believed his parents were in the wrong for not approving of the match. He thought the surest path to his happiness was abandoning them without a word, not even a letter. Eloping. He thought he had done the right thing, only to die for a lie.

**So I put up a fight**

**And told you how to help me**

**Now just when I have given up**

**The truth is coming clear**

He sang, thinking of how he tried to fight against the tragic ending he had received. His vow he made lying under that oak tree, the sign of his rebellion against fate. His fight. How he would not rest in peace until his true love would set him free. Waiting for that day someone would ask for his hand. He had been close to giving up hope when Trisha came to him. He told her how to help him, but they ended up still having the issue with Trevor and the fact he was dead and she wasn't. He turned to Elder Gutknecht and Trisha.

But now, the truth was right before his eyes. Trisha was willing to die for them to be together, she would sacrifice her life, being with her family, just to be with him. She could have easily demanded being set back to the land of the living, but she chose to stay. She chose him. It wasn't a fluke, it wasn't a mistake.

**You know better than I**

**You know the way**

**I've let go the need to know why**

**For you know better than I**

He sang, directing his words towards Gutknecht. It was through the elder that he would finally be with Trisha forever.

**If this has been a test**

**I cannot see the reason**

**But maybe knowing I don't know**

**Is part of getting through**

He sang, thinking of the suffering of his death, his isolation under that tree, and the strain Trevor inflicted on his relationship with Trisha.

**I try to do what's best**

**And faith has made it easy**

**To see the best thing I can do**

**Is put my trust in you**

He directed to his bride and the elder, clasping their hands in his as they smiled at him.

**For you know better than I**

**You know the way**

**I've let go the need to know why**

**For you know better than I**

He repeated.

**I saw one cloud and thought it was a sky**

**I saw a bird and thought that I could follow**

**That dream is gone, I had to say goodbye**

**If I let you reach me will you teach me?**

Emill asked.

**For you know better than I**

**You know the way**

**I've let go the need to know why**

**I'll take what answers you supply**

**You know better than I**

Emill finished, now ready to go through with the wedding. Leaving the kitchen of The Ball and Socket, the couple to be headed to the square. Getting atop the statue, Emill called out to the residents of the land of the dead.

"Gather round. Gather round, everybody. We've decided to do this thing properly." Emill explained.

"So grab what you can and follow us. We're moving this wedding party up to the surface." Trisha added from beside her groom.

"The surface? I had forgotten that there was a surface." A dead lady muttered to her friend as she clapped at the news.

"Sounds creepy." The skeleton boy from the pub told his friend, perhaps his sister.

"Let's go!" The skeleton girl cried as everyone soon followed, each getting ready for the wedding.

Rushing over to the bride, the Black Widow spider, her friends and some dead ladies help lead Trisha to get into her wedding dress.

"Come on dearie. You went back to the world of the living for that dress, we had better use it." Black Widow said as they lead her to a nearby house to change. The ladies praised the beauty of the dress and had asked her if she had everything she needed. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue as tradition went. Luckily, Trisha had most some of it. Her necklace was something that had been in her family for years and represented something old. Something new was her flower crown veil that had been specially made for her wedding day. But she did not have something borrowed. Luckily, the spiders were able to help her with a gorgeous silk wrap they had crafted. Her earrings were her something blue.

Trisha wasn't the only one getting properly fitted as other spiders fixed up Emill's suit. The men congratulating him on getting married as this was done.

Meanwhile, the chefs of The Ball and Socket were busy in the kitchen whipping up the wedding cake. Miss Plum wished she had more time to create the perfect cake, but she made due. Though the cake had some special ingredients, like one of the chef's nose.

Outside, the army skeletons were marching up and down the square in preparation. "Huzzah, huzzah!" They shouted. "We're going to have a wedding. The wedding will go off without a hitch, we'll protect the Groom and Bride!" They declared.

"Oh, there she is." A Skeleton said, directing their attention towards a set of stairs.

"Here she comes." Bonesapart muttered, nudging Emill with his elbow.

Turning around, Emill was too stunned for words. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Trisha, Emill had thought she was beautiful. Seeing her in the wedding dress, he was sure he was marrying an angel or a goddess. He couldn't help but wonder under what lucky star he was blessed by to have such a bride and soon to be wife. It was such a sight he believed he might cry.

As Trisha gracefully stepped down the stairs, the corpse ladies came over to Trisha. Each adding a flower to the bouquet. The people of the dead were so happy for Emill as they each worked together in an effort to make this the perfect day Emill and Trisha always dreamed of. If anyone had asked them why they went to such lengths, it was because Emill had always been dear to them. Emill has always been the hopes and the pride of everyone in the land of the dead. They all had been waiting for the day Emill would find his love.

Out of the kitchen, a humongous three layered cake was ready. Three skeletons had to carry it out. Everyone else that wasn't directly helping prepare the bride, the groom, or any other wedding preparation was fixing themselves up, trying to look their best as they shined their shoes and skulls. The band from The Ball and Socket packed up their instruments and when everyone was ready, the wedding procession headed to the land of the living.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank December Silentvale for helping.**

In the world of the living, another wedding cake was being carried. This one being smaller and easily carried by the maid Hildegarde to the table that had been set up in the foyer. It was there the wedding feast, what little there was, had been set up for the Einhorn family and their few friends from town. At the head of the table, Berta on the right and Trevor on the left as they sat together. Ingrid sat on her son's left with her husband beside her and the rest of the Einhorn family and friends sat around the table.

Each sat with a small chicken in front of them without speaking a word to one another. It was hardly what one would call festive. One man was even snoring at the end of the table. Others tapped their fingers to the table in impatience.

"Quiet down now, everyone." Berta called out, tapping her fork to her glass to gain everyone's attention.

The man at the end of the table snorting as he woke up. The others looked at her in boredom.

"Mm-hm. Thank you. Elegant, cultured, radiant. Trevor has found a wife with all these qualities and more. Serendipity brought us together and no force on earth could tear us apart." Berta recited her speech before the room grew dark and the flame in the fireplace rose up in an unnatural green color. "Oh!"

"Mm?" One of the gentlemen asked as they looked around at the peculiar lighting.

The woman at the table gasping in fright. The men's eyes glancing out of the corner of their eyes as they looked for the cause. Some of the guests watched in silent horror as skeletons appeared behind Ingrid and Wolfgang as the couple sat unaware of the undead in their home. It wasn't until Bonejangle's single eye fell from his socket onto Wolfgang's head and into his soup that he noticed something was wrong.

Using his spoon, Wolfgang brought the eye up closer for closer inspection. "There's an eye in me soup."

Unable to handle it anymore, the woman across from screamed, the table flipping onto its side as the guests ran for it. Each one running and creating chaos.

"Ooooh!" One of the men screamed.

The skeletons and corpses watching calmly and blankly as the living ran with no clear direction.

"Oh! Oh!" Berta screeched as she backed away.

"Aaah!" A dead man moaned.

The woman in front of him backing away before accidentally bumping into Bonesapart and shrieking.

"Oh, sorry." Bonesapart apologized.

At first hiding behind Trevor, Berta pushed him away as she crawled underneath the table to hide.

With a gasp, Ingrid had jumped up on a chair and held her skirt as Liam barked at her.

"Fetch me musket!" Wolfgang ordered his butler.

"Fetch your own musket. l'm off!" Emil shouted at his former boss, leaving the surely accursed place.

"Coming through. Coming through." Paul called out as the bugs carried him across the floor and accidentally under a woman's dress.

Underneath the table, Berta had covered her eyes before opening them and gasped as she backed away from the giggling skeleton children beside her.

On one gentleman's shoulder, Maggot had avoided getting trampled and spoke to him. "Excuse me, you don't know me, but l used to live in your dead mother."

The man screaming as he jerked the creature off his shoulder.

As another woman ran away, she metaphorically caught the eye of Bonejangles. "Hey, hold on there. l love a woman with meat on her bones. Heh, heh, heh." The skeleton chuckled.

"Wolfgang, who invited these people? They must be from your side of the family." Ingrid blamed him as they took refuge on the staircase. Chaos reeking havoc as dishes were broken and Liam ran wild. Corpses either intentionally or unintentionally terrorizing the living.

"Certainly not. Why, if my Grandfather Einhorn could see this, he'd be turning in his grave." Wolfgang told her.

"Wolfgang." A stern voice called out behind them as they turned to the Grandfather's portrait. Beside the painting, the Grandfather was now a skeleton, though he still had his white wig and rich clothing holding a glass. It seemed not all the Einhorns were bad in their life.

"Where do you keep the spirits?"

Seeing this, both Ingrid and Wolfgang ran screaming. The rest of the guests fled the mansion as the dead soon followed them.

"In other news, THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH!" the Town Crier shouted as he rung his bell.

Hearing the cries of the Town Crier, the people screamed from their windows as others made a run for it. Some stood their ground as two workers from the fish shop wielded their knives.

One of the guests from the wedding feast stood alone in an alley, using her walker to keep the undead away. "Get back! Don't try and sneak up on me! Get back! I'll give you such a wallop." She threatened them.

Further along the street, two elderly men, a mother and her child cowered in fear as they stuck together. The mother gasping as her son whimpered and hid behind his mother's apron, shaking like a leaf.

As a peculiar corpse came closer, the boy took a closer look at him. Letting go of the apron, he approached the corpse.

"No." The mother muttered, trying to call the boy back, but frozen by fear she could not stop the boy's steady walk.

"Yeah." The old corpse spoke as the boy go closer.

Seeing this, one of the gentleman and the fish worker gasped in fear of what the dead would do to the poor boy.

Finally stopping in front of the corpse, the little boy looked up at the old corpse as he leaned down closer. As the corpse gently picked up the boy from underneath his arms, the boy showed none of the fear he had exhibited prior to this. The adults could only quiver in fear and silence until the little boy spoke.

"Grandpa?" The boy asked, having recognized the corpse as a loving family member long departed.

Smiling the best he could, the grandfather embraced his grandson as the little boy happily returned it.

The corpses and living alike uttering out their response. "Aww…"

"Huh?" One of the fish workers asked, confused.

"Bounder!" The old woman with her walker shouted as she hit the skeleton Trisha had first met back at The Ball and Socket, the one with the mustache.

"Sweetie pie." The gentleman skeleton spoke, trying to get through to her.

"Monster." She shouted again, accompanied by another whack of her walker.

"Buttercup." He called her, yet another nickname.

"Cad!" Only to be accompanied by another whack of her walker.

"Gertrude!" He called out her name at last, flinching in fear of another hit.

Recognizing the sound of her husband's voice, the old woman now known as Gertrude stopped her attack. "Alfred? Oh?" Gertrude asked as she raised a frail and shaking hand up to adjust her glasses. "You've been dead for 15 years." She claimed, hardly believing her eyes.

"Frankly, my dear, l don't give a damn." Alfred confessed as he pulled her close and dipped her.

Elsewhere in town, the living were getting over their fear now that they knew the dead meant them no harm and were reunited with their long lost loved ones.

"Ethel!" One of the fish workers greeted the corpse woman, perhaps his wife or blood relation. Beside them, Mayhew greeted his old friend as well. Liam and a living dog greeted each other.

Back at the Einhorn mansion, the place was wrecked. Trevor was still in his seat, frozen from the whole ordeal. From underneath the table, Lady Berta crawled out now that the dead had left.

"Wait. That's it. We're going to take whatever money we can and get out of here." Berta decided, still shaking and jumpy.

"Money? What money?" Trevor asked, snapping out of his stupor to furrow his brow in confusion at his bride.

"The Bride price, the bridewealth, or the bride token. Whatever you want to call it, the money, property, or other form of wealth paid by a groom or his family to the family of the woman he will be married to. I have no family so it goes to me, you nincompoop! It's my right!" Berta shouted. All composure, poise, and sophistication she once showed now thrown out the window.

"N-Nincompoop?" Trevor muttered, caught off guard by her actions but chalking them up to her nerves being torn by the corpses appearing and letting it slide.

"But my parents and I don't have any money. It's my marriage to you that will save us from the poorhouse." Trevor explained.

"Th- The poorhouse?" Berta stuttered, dread and denial filling her. "You're lying. It isn't true. Tell me that you're lying!" She shouted, her hands running through her hair and messing it up.

Trevor was concerned as he hesitantly approached Berta and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Darling, surely you didn't marry me for my money."

Growling, Berta flung his hand off her. "What else would I have married a disgraceful, rude, arrogant, degrading, conceited, and overall just plain unpleasant brat like you for if not for your money?!"

"But I-I thought you..." Trevor sputtered, shocked and humiliated to be once again called such things. "Why you little-!" He shouted, his temper rising as he grabbed her, presumably to teach Berta her place.

But Berta's rage far exceeded Trevor's as she pushed him away. The floor of the foyer was a mess with food and cloth scattered about, slipping and falling, Trevor fell and hit his head against the fireplace hard. His body no better than a helpless ragdoll as it crumpled to the floor.

Hearing the crack of a skull, Berta snapped out of her rage as she looked down at Trevor. Her eyes noticing his lack of movement. Kneeling down and moving his head, Berta saw the blood flowing from his head. Checking for a pulse at his neck, Berta confirmed what she already suspected. Trevor Einhorn was dead.

Berta couldn't help but growl in frustration. The entire thing was a waste of time with absolutely nothing to show for it. She was right back where she started, maybe even worse. She was the last person to see Trevor, the Einhorns or someone else would surely suspect her for what happened to him even though it was purely an accident. Though, if they suspected fowl play, she could pin the blame on him falling in the confusion when the corpses appeared.

But who would believe her? A woman with an unknown past, she would be thrown in jail. Or be thrown into the poorhouse due to her marriage to Trevor. Due to the wedding, she was now a known figure in town. It would be years before she could return to this area of Germany. She would have to run for it.

Growling and hiking up her dress, Berta left the mansion, cursing and blaming Trisha for all her misfortune. If the blasted girl hadn't run off, Berta wouldn't have attempted to marry Trevor. If Berta ever saw Trisha again, she would make the missing bride pay for this!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, outside of town, the soldiers had went ahead of the wedding procession to go and find Trisha's parents. Given the last known location and direction from Mayhew, the soldiers were quick to go and find the carriage. It had been an entire day since anyone had seen the Volkels, but they luckily hadn't gotten too far for the skeleton soldiers to find them. Without direction, the horse had stopped in a near a stream for water. By this time, the Volkels realized they no longer had a driver. Mr. Volkel had managed to drive to carriage, but they had gotten lost. Once daylight was gone, they slept in the carriage to try again in the morning.

Having gotten a description from both Trisha and Mayhew, the soldiers recognized them and while the couple slept, brought them to the church for the wedding.

At the church, the wedding procession now made up of both the living and the dead, was having a bit of trouble getting in. Dressed in his night clothes, Pastor Galswells was trying to keep them away.

"Be gone, ye demons from hell! Back to the void from whence you came! You shall not enter here. Back, back!" The pastor shouted with as much priestly authority he could muster.

"Keep it down, we're in a church." One of the corpses hushed the pastor, before continuing on inside, leaving the pastor slack jawed.

"Evening." One of the skeletons greeted Galswells, tipping his hat to him as the pastor dropped his cane.

The shouting had woken Everette and Lester and both screamed upon seeing the dead. However, they too were reunited with their departed relatives and soon enough calmed down. When the living Volkels asked what was going on, their relatives simply explained there was a wedding taking place and it was imperative they were in attendance.

Not knowing what else to do, they left the carriage and headed inside. As soon as everyone had settled down, Bonesjangles sat down at the organ and began to play 'Here comes the Bride'.

All heads turned to the door. Ahead of the bride, the two skeleton children scattered flower petals along the aisle. Stepping into the light, Trisha appeared. Her hair shining and haloed in the moonlight. Seeing his bride, Emill couldn't stop himself from himself from smiling lovingly at her.

Seeing their daughter, Everette and Lester were shocked. Why was their daughter here? Where had she been? Why was she getting married to a corpse?! What happened to her getting married to Trevor? They tried to stand up and demand answers, but the rest of the family kept them from making a scene. They could only watch as their daughter passed them and headed to her groom.

Once Trisha made it to the steps of the altar, Emill reached out his hand to her which she accepted.

Together, they stood before Elder Gutknecht.

"Dearly beloved and departed we are gathered here today to join this corpse and this woman in marriage." Gutknecht began, the groom and bride nodding in acknowledgement.

"Living first." Gutknecht stated, gesturing for Trisha to say her vows first.

Facing Emill, Trisha raised her right hand and began. "With this hand, l will lift your sorrows." Reaching for the goblet, she continued. "Your cup will never empty for l will be your wine."

"Now you." Gutknecht directed Emill.

Smiling, Emill couldn't have been happier. It was his dream come true. To have a proper wedding in a church. Reaching for the Wine of Ages, Emill picked it up as he recited his vows and poured the poison into the cup. "With this hand, l will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty. For l will be…"

Looking into the eyes of his bride, Emill's words trailed off. In her eyes was a mixture of emotions. There was happiness, love, anxiousness, but also fear. Her hand that held the goblet trembled and slightly sloshed the poison within.

"l will be…" Emill tried to continue, only to trail off once again.

Noticing his hesitation, Trisha silently urged him onwards.

"Go on, my boy." Gutknecht spoke, trying to help.

"Your cup will never empty for l will be…" Emill started over, his words hesitant.

"l will be your wine." Trisha finished for him, taking the goblet firmly in her hand, she began to bring it to her lips.

Watching her, Emill's conflicted emotions rose up once again. Agony twisted his features as he firmly placed his hand over the top of the glass, jolting a little, but the liquid remaining inside. Startled, Trisha turned to her groom curious.

Emill couldn't look at her, ashamed of himself.

Seeing this, the wedding guests began murmuring among themselves. "He's having second thoughts." Alfred told Gertrude.

Finally looking Trisha in the eye, Emill's tortured expression was revealed. "l can't." He sobbed, taking the cup from her putting it back on the table.

"What's wrong?" Trisha asked, placing a comforting on his shoulder.

Gazing at her lovingly, Emill couldn't help but give her a small smile as he cradled her cheek in his hand. Once again the groom was reminded how different they were as Trisha shivered from his cold touch. He could not feel her warmth.

"This is wrong. l was a groom. My dreams were taken from me. Well, now… Now I've stolen them from you. I love you, Trisha. But you shouldn't suffer the same fate as me." Emill sobbed, falling to his knees as tears flowed freely, his hands covering his face and shame. He was about to make the one he loved die a horrible death. He felt no better than the woman that killed him to get what she wanted.

Kneeling down beside him, Trisha's own eyes began to fill with tears. Even despite the cold, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Emill, the truth is I wasn't ready to die yet. I wanted to go on living and see the world to find happiness and energy like in the land of the dead. But… I can't see doing that without you by my side. I've learned to love you so much. I don't want you spiritually here, I want you here physically. If only it was possible to bring you back to life." Trisha lamented as they both held onto one another, refusing to let go.

While the guests cooed and awed at the touching scene, there was always going to be the one person who would be the wedding crasher.

At the front of the church, the doors were flung wide as Lady Berta stormed in. Jumping at the sound everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Volkel!" She shrieked as she spotted the bane of her problems. "Found you, Trisha Volkel." She sneered with fury and disgust as she marched up the same aisle she had been married. "This is all your fault! You knew Trevor was poor!"

Recognizing Berta, Trisha straightened herself up to face the furious woman before her. Emill followed right behind his bride as he stood up, albeit slower to rise. The corpse still caught up in the emotional pain to fully focus on who had interrupted the wedding. Though he was struck by the familiarity of the voice. His brow furrowing as he tried to place a name to the voice.

"Did things not go according to your plan, Lady Berta?" Trisha asked, amusement lacing her voice as she spoke in a patronizing tone. "Well, perhaps in disappointment of Trevor we are the same."

Trisha then snorted as a thought crossed her mind. "You are right on one aspect, however. I did know the Einhorns were poor. Our parents arranged for us to be married so my family would gain the Einhorn's noble title and the Einhorns would be restored financially. But that is in the past. I refused to marry Trevor and you married him instead. When I learned you were marrying Trevor, I had assumed you already knew the situation. I did not force you to marry Trevor. There is nothing I can do to change the decision YOU made. Your anger is directed at the wrong person, Lady Berta."

"Who in their right mind would have married a penniless oaf like him?!" Berta screeched. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault! I wasted too much time and effort with nothing to show for it! I am not leaving here empty-handed!"

Taking a good look at Berta, Emill's eyes blinked multiple times before his pupils constricted in recognition of the woman before him. She had changed some, but he would never forget the last face he saw when he was still alive. The face of his murderer.

"You?" Emill whispered, perplexed and caught off guard to see her once again.

Turning her attention away from Trisha, Berta's face showed the same recognition. "Emill?" She asked.

Hearing her response, Emill's shocked eyes turned into a glare. "You!" He snarled, attempting to step towards her as Trisha gently held him back from doing anything rash. Trisha looking back and forth between them in confusion.

"But- But- l left you." Berta stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You did," Emill quipped happily with a smile, before he swapped it for a snarl and a growl. "for dead."

Hearing this, the wedding guests gasped. Alfred's jaw falling to the ground in shock.

"This man is obviously delusional!" Berta shouted, denying her crimes.

Miss Plum and many of the other corpses and skeletons growing furious as their eyes and sockets condemned her for her crimes. Even Liam was growling at Lady Berta.

"You're not fooling anyone!" Trisha shouted.

Looking around, Berta could see she was outnumbered and could feel their righteous fury burning her flesh.

"Oh, how delightfully entertaining." A voice called out with a slow clapping. Turning around again to the doors, everyone looked as a gentleman came out of the shadows. Revealing the corpse of Trevor Einhorn. "The victim and the murderess reunited at last under the sacred roof of the church."

"Trevor..." Trisha muttered, horrified. Her eyes turning accusingly to Berta. "Does your villainy know no ends?! First you kill Emill and now Trevor!?"

"Oh? Are you upset on my behalf, my ex-fiancé?" Trevor mocked with a condescending laugh. "Sorry to disappoint you, but she did not murder me." He explained as he approached the altar.

"I will admit I was upset to learn my bride's, now widow's, true reasons for marrying me, but it doesn't bother me now. One no longer needs money when one is dead." Trevor admitted as he removed a bit of dirt from underneath his fingernails.

"In death," He started calmly. "I finally have the chance to get payback on your little corpse groom for taking you away from me and being the true cause of my death!" He shouted as he pulled the sword from Bonespart's chest and lunged towards Emill.

Seeing how close his bride was, Emill quickly pushed her away from the danger as he grabbed a nearby candelabra and blocked the blade with it.

"Emill!" Trisha shouted, worried for her love. She knew that both Emill and Trevor were dead, she wasn't sure if either of them could really get hurt at this point.

"I would pay attention to yourself, than that rotting bag of bones if I were you!" Berta shouted as she grabbed a fist full of Trisha's hair and proceeded to yank on it.

Growling at Berta, the two women began fighting each other. Grabbing and pulling at each other though it had little effect. Coming to his mistress's aid, Liam bit Berta's leg, forcing Berta to let Trisha go.

Grabbing a dagger from underneath her clothing, Berta charged at Trisha who quickly dodged behind a pillar as the blade scrapped against it.

"Trisha, take this!" One of the soldier skeletons yelled as they tossed her a dagger of her own.

Fighting against Berta, Trisha knew she had less experience wielding a blade. Thus, Trisha stuck to dodging for the most part and blocking when she had no other choice. The force of the blows testing her grip on the blade as she fought to keep a hold of it and redirect the blade from injuring her. But she couldn't do this forever. Trisha just hoped she could either wear Berta out or get enough distance between them to come up with some sort of plan. Berta may have killed Emill, but Trisha didn't want to kill her. But Berta certainly didn't share the same sentiments. Just what was Trisha going to do?!

As for the men, Emill was having a bit of the same trouble as Trisha was as they maneuvered around the church. Going behind a column, Emill circled around and jabbed his opponent in the backside. Yelping, Trevor turned and attacked. With renewed anger that fueled his attacked, Trevor's anger caused him to act rashly and nearly hit Paul in his quest to defeat Emill. He slashed one of the chef's hats as well. The gentleman what had been cut in half had to split himself apart so his body wouldn't sustain further damage. The other guests moving out of the way.

As Emill ducked, the blade got caught in one of the pews. Taking the opportunity, Emill slashed at Trevor. The blade hitting it's mark as it tore into flesh, what blood Trevor hadn't lost from hitting his head leaking out of his chest.

"So what do we do now? Two gentlemen locked in epic combat until judgement day and the trumpets sound?" Trevor asked as he looked down at his blood.

"Or you could surrender and admit defeat." Emill cheekily suggested before growing serious. "Trisha's not a prize to be won!"

Roaring, Trevor attacked again as Emill dived under a pew. Jumping atop the wooden bench, Trevor attempted to stab his rival through the wood.

Seeing a chance to help Emill, Trisha acted fast as she pushed Berta into the pews. Causing a domino effect as it knocked into the other pews. As the wood toppled underneath him, Trevor fell. Seeing their chance, the skeleton soldiers rushed to Emill's aid and apprehended Trevor.

Seeing Berta had already recovered from her fall and was going after Trisha again, Emill hurried behind Berta and delivered a kick. The dagger falling from her hand. As Berta flipped over, Emil exchanged the candelabra for the sword and pointed it at Berta's neck as he glared down at her.

"Get out." Emill viciously snarled to Berta. His other arm wrapped around Trisha's waist as both glared down at Berta.

Chuckling at him, Berta gave him a vicious smirk. Extending her neck forward. Startled by her behavior, Emill backed off though he kept the blade pointed at her.

Seeing this, her chuckles became boisterous laughter. "Can't do it, can you?" Berta mocked. "Still soft like the rotting bag you are now." She continued as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Oh, l'm leaving." Berta assured him, her chuckles bubbling back up her throat. "But first a toast." She announced as she took the still full goblet from the altar and raised it high. "To Emill. Always the groomsman, never the groom. Tell me, my darling... can a heart still break once it's stopped beating? Hm?" She mocked, chuckling all the while.

Emill's face pained as he lowered the blade and Trisha hugged him in an effort to comfort him.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Maggot shouted as he crawled forward on the pew. Only to be held back by a single finger from the elder. "No, don't hold me back."

"Wait. We must abide by their rules. We are amongst the living." Gutknecht informed the rest of the undead, his thin arms the only thing separating Berta from the vengeance of the dead.

"Well said." Berta muttered as she lifted the glass up once more.

Realizing what was still in the cup, Trisha tried to warn her. "Berta, wait! That's-"

But it was already too late. "Ah." Berta sighed, refreshed as she tossed the cup carelessly to the side, clattering against the stone.

Trisha was confused as nothing seemed to happen to Berta, the lady walking away from them towards a side door of the church.

Reaching for the handle, Berta suddenly gasped and clutched at her heart, gagging as she seemed to attempt to claw out her own throat.

"Not anymore." Maggot purred darkly, his tone promising nothing but the darkest of intentions.

Coughing, Berta turned to the wedding guests, her skin having lost its warmth and pale hue as she began to turn blue. Berta was soon to become a part of the land of the dead.

"Yep, you're right. She's all yours." Gutknecht announced as he allowed the dead to swarm around Berta.

Swarming around her as the girl started to scream, the dead began to chant. As Berta began to draw her last breaths, something strange happened. White light, almost a sort of mist or sand, removed itself from Berta's skin. Where the light had vanished, Berta's skin turned cold and blue. Life itself was being sucked out of her. Her flesh began to decay at a rapid rate, skin being ripped from the bones of her right arm and leg. The dead peeling it off as Berta screamed in horror. One of them took a carving knife to cut off a bit of her cheek. Creating a hole in her face and revealing teeth.

The sand floated above and soon flowed to Emill. The sand embedding itself into his skin as the blue of his cheeks faded into a healthy rose color. Looking down at his right arm, Emill watched as muscle, veins, and flesh returned to the bone. The same happening to his leg. Unable to see it, the hole in his face disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with. His hair returned to his natural black and the black sclera turned back to white.

The final touch, Emill felt an urge to open his mouth, drawing in for the first time in so long, air into his lungs. His heart once again beating strongly in his chest. The corpse groom was no more. Emill was alive. Done with their part, the dead moved away from Berta, giving her some space.

"Emill?" Trisha questioned, rubbing her eyes as she questioned what she had just seen.

"W-What-? How?" Emill stuttered as he looked down at his hand, using it to touch were the hole had been, feeling the warmth of his own skin.

"You have been avenged, my boy." Gutknecht explained as he came over. "When you murderer drank poison willingly, she paid for her crime. What we just witnessed was something that few will ever see, much less achieve. You have a second chance at life. The sand of time flowed from Berta and into you. You have received the years stolen from you and all the years Berta could have lived if she hadn't drunk the Wine of Ages. You are free."

Before Berta could do anything more, the dead dragged Trevor over and tossed him beside her. Groaning, they screamed as black shadowed hand rose from the ground and took hold of them both. Trying to escape, or at the very least use her as a shield, Trevor held onto Berta, only for them both to begin sinking into the shadows as multiple shadowed hands clawed at their limbs and clothing.

"Let go, you wretched hands!" Berta screeched before slapping Trevor. "Let me go this instant!"

"Take her! She's the murderer! Let me go!" Trevor ordered.

"You disgusting, selfish, greedy, pig! Let go of me! No! No!" Berta screamed at her ex-husband.

"You witch! You liar! You infernal cow! This is all your fault!" He accused her. "Take her, not me!"

Berta gasped and nothing but their screams were left as they disappeared into the shadows. Never to be seen again, dead or alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thank December Silentvale for helping.**

With its purpose fulfilled, Gutknecht put the cork back in the bottle containing the rest of the poison.

"Shall we continue with the ceremony?" He asked the couple.

"Oh yes, of course," Trisha said and turned to Emill and saw that he's shaking, "Emill?"

It started out small. First, Emill started shaking, followed by a giggle, and chuckled, and then laughing out loud in disbelief. His mind still reeling as he wheezed from the lack of air. Emill couldn't help but be amazed that he needed air in his lungs again.

Chuckling herself, Trisha touched his shoulder to get his attention, "Emill."

Calming down, he turned to Trisha. "If she'll still have me."

"Always!" Trisha answered as she tackled him in a hug, giddy from sheer happiness as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed, gaining their attention.

Looking up, Trisha and Emill watched as Trisha's parents stepped forward.

"Mother. Father." Trisha stiffly greeted them.

"Don't you think you are forgetting something, Trisha?" Everette asked.

Trisha pulled Emill closer and glared at her parents. "You can say whatever you like, but it's not going to change anything. Trevor is dead and gone. So you can't force me to marry him. I love Emill and nothing dead or alive will change that. I would prefer to have your blessing, but I will marry without it."

"What?! Of course we give you our blessing! But we want to at least know our future son-in-laws name before you get married." Lester told her with a smile.

"What?" Trisha asked perplexed at the shift in behavior.

"Please forgive our daughter, I've tried to turn her into a proper lady, but she refuses to listen to me." Everette said with exasperation and a shake of her head. "I'm her mother, Everette Volkel." She introduced herself.

"I'm her father, Lester Volkel." He added as he held out his hand for Emill.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am Emill Graf." He introduced himself as he returned the handshake.

"Garf? As in from the German noble title Graf meaning "count"?" Everette asked.

"Yes. My father is a count. My family has held that title for generations." Emill answered.

"Well then, you certainly have our blessing!" Lester gushed before his wife nudged him and sent him a disapproving look.

Sighing, Everette turned to her daughter. "Trisha. I know I haven't always approved of the things you liked or did and we haven't always seen eye to eye. After what we just witnessed tonight, we know better than to try and stop you."

"We would like to apologize for, well, everything. For nearly making you marry that disgraceful, rude, arrogant, degrading, conceited, and overall just plain unpleasant brat, Trevor." Lester explained. "You have our blessing."

"Thank you! You don't know what that means to us!" Trisha beamed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and get married before something else comes and interrupts." Emill joked.

As the Volkel's settled back to their seats, Trisha and Emill turned back to the altar. They took off their rings for the moment and recited their vows.

"With this hand, l will lift your sorrows." Emill said as he took Trisha's hand in his and she echoed his words. "Your cup will never empty, for l will be your wine."

"With this candle, l will light your way in darkness." They recited as they lit their candles.

Taking the other's rings, they slipped the bands onto their fingers. "With this ring, l ask you to be mine."

"I do." They promised.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gutknecht informed them.

With their hearts leaping into their chests, Emill and Trisha happily kissed as the crowd applauded them. So happy Emill was, he picked Trisha up as all brides are carried and hurried down the aisle. He only stopped to let Trisha throw the bouquet. After that came the wedding feast. The living and the dead partying hard. Bonesjangles and his band providing the music as Trisha danced with her husband, her father, and a few others. Though Emill claimed most of them.

It was only a few hours before dawn when the party finally began to wind down. The dead saying their farewells to their living friends and family. Knowing they would see each other again one day.

That night, Trisha and Emill enjoyed their wedding night.

The next morning, the newly wedded couple had a lot of work to do. First there was the problem of the Einhorns. Not only had they lost their only heir, but they were still had the problem of their financial situation. When Trisha and Emill visited them, they went through Berta's belongings and discovered not only large sums of money, but Emill's family jewels and the satchel of gold he had originally taken. It seemed Emill and Trevor were not her only victims from her marriage schemes.

Wolfgang noticed the different coins in her bag. "These coins aren't from here. They are German."

Since Berta was a Einhorn, no matter how briefly, Mr. and Mrs. Einhorn were entitled to most of the money. The Einhorns were her only surviving family. They also came up with the excuse of the money being Berta's dowry. Thus saving themselves from the poorhouse. After what happened, the Einhorns left town, wanting to put everything behind them.

Luckily, Emill was able to recover the family jewels and the satchel of gold. Emill found out it hadn't been as long as he feared it had been since his death. He wrote a letter to his parents apologizing for his disappearance and that his father was right about Berta. He left out the part of him being dead all this time. His reason for this being he didn't want to worry them. He also doubted they would have believed him anyway. He wrote how he wanted to see them again if they were up to it and to personally return what he had stolen from them. He also wanted them to meet Trisha. If they didn't, he would simply send the family jewels and the gold back to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Volkel were not exactly pleased with this, but understood.

Emill's parents were happy to finally hear from him and quickly sent a letter back begging him to return. Eager to not only see their son, but also meet his new wife. Hoping she was far better than Berta.

In the end, Emill was reunited with his family and the Volkel's got the connections they had wanted so badly. Most of all, Emill and Trisha were happily married for years to come. Their lives filled with love as their family grew bigger as the years went on. For they knew, even in death, they would always love each other.


End file.
